Another James and Lily Story: With a Twist
by JosiJo03
Summary: AU What if Lily Evans wasn't Miss. Perfect? What if she had a twin? The Evans Twins are transferring to Hogwarts during their 2nd year. There they quickly make enemies with the Marauderers and threaten their position as trouble making kings. Eventually LJ
1. The Transfer Students

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…blah, blah, blah… **

**A/N: This is my first fic. Please review and tell me how you like it! (Sorry for any grammar mistakes or missed-spelled words: I'll do my best.) Note that Lilly and Linzey aren't muggles and petunia does not exist.**

**Summery: A/U What if Lilly Evans wasn't Miss. Perfect? What if she had a twin? Lilly Evans and her twin, Linzey Evans, have just transferred to Hogwarts from another magical school. They're in their second year and quite the troublemakers. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin—the Mauderers—are in their second year at Hogwarts (Peter isn't in this fic) when two beautiful transfer students arrive. They're in for a surprise when the new students threaten their position of "troublemaking kings". Then James falls in love with one of their new enemies…The fun begins.

* * *

**

Chapter One: The Transfer Students

* * *

Lily and Linzey weren't afraid of transferring to a new school. Their feelings about it were quite the opposite—they were happy. Not like they had many friends in their old school anyhow. There, no one wanted to mess with troublemakers.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans insisted that they switched schools after having _too_ many letters sent to them about how the twins misbehaved. It was, well, stressful on the parents. Now they were sending their kids to another school in hopes that they might make some friends and not get into to an awful lot of trouble. Though, they were wrong about the latter.

Now the two identical (and inseparable, I might add) twins stepped through the barrier followed by their parents. Lily was a high-tempered girl with long, fiery red hair and green eyes. Linzey was a little less-tempered girl with long, fiery red hair and green eyes. The two looked at the huge Hogwarts Express; excited to get away from the boring home they were stuck in for the _entire_ summer.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw a rather tall boy with very messy hair push away from his mother's arms, clearly embarrassed. Next to him another tall boy with long, jet-black hair was laughing so hard it looked as though he was about to cry. _They look about my age,_ she thought. And looking at the boy with messy hair thought, _he's kind-of hot._ Snapping her back in reality was the train's whistle. It was time to go.

"Bye, take care! Don't get into trouble! Bye!" The girls' parents yelled as the pair ran to board the train; each one of the girls thinking that not getting into trouble was defiantly not going to happen.

* * *

James Potter pulled away from his mom. He hated when she hugged him in public—seriously. And the whole time Sirius was over there crying. Well, he was laughing so hard that he was crying. For some funky reason Sirius thought that his mother hugging him was something to laugh about. But, before they could get away James' mom squeezed Sirius into a hug and it was James' turn to laugh.

The two boys found Remus by the train entrance, waiting. So the Marauderers, as they were called in school, went to find a compartment. The first one they opened was full of some 7th year Slytherins who didn't seem too happy to have their conversation interrupted. In the next one they found two girls that they had never seen before. One thing went through James Potter's head—_hot.

* * *

_

Lily and Linzey were in the middle of a conversation when three boys stepped into their compartment. The three were made up of the same two boys that Lily had seen earlier and another one that she'd never seen.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt," said the messy-haired boy. "But since we're at it, my name is James Potter. This here is Sirius Black," he pointed to his right where the longhaired boy stood, "and Remus Lupin." To the boy's left was a small, scrawny, pale boy with short, brown hair.

"Lily Evans, and this is my twin sister, Linzey." Lily pointed to her twin sister. She loved being a twin—they could fool anyone by only wearing the same clothes. Plus they could even finish each other's sentences.

"We've never seen you around here, are you first years?" The boy called Sirius asked.

"No," Linzey said.

"-We just transferred here," said Lily.

"-We'll be second years."

"-Professor McGonagall will sort us-."

"-Before the first years arrive," Linzey finished. She was just like her sister—she loved being a twin.

Silence. The twins guessed that they boys were either amused or surprised at their "twin-ish" behavior.

"Okay, cool," James broke the silence. _Wow, that one girl is hot! What was her name? Lily. _That was what was really going on inside his head. You could say that Sirius was thinking the same thing, except for it being about Linzey.

"Well, I guess we will leave you two be," Remus finally spoke. The boys turned to leave the compartment. Then with a quick glance from James, the boys were gone and the twins were all alone again. Immediately the girls went back to their interrupted conversation—pranks and more pranks.

**A/N #2: Hope you like it so far! Please review and tell me how I did!**


	2. Its Raining, Its Pouring

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you see except Linzey…blah, blah, blah… **

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than my first one—hope you like! Please R&R!**

**Summery: A/U What if Lilly Evans wasn't Miss. Perfect? What if she had a twin? Lilly Evans and her twin, Linzey Evans, have just transferred to Hogwarts from another magical school. They're in their second year and quite the troublemakers. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin—the Mauderers—are in their second year at Hogwarts (Peter isn't in this fic) when two beautiful transfer students arrive. They're in for a surprise when the new students threaten their position of "troublemaking kings". Then James falls in love with one of their new enemies…The fun begins.

* * *

**

Chapter Two: It's Raining, It's Pouring

* * *

When the Hogwarts Express pulled up to the station it was pouring outside. The Mauderers had an excellent idea for the opening prank. It involved bewitching the ceiling of the great hall…this was going to be a great year for the Marauderers. They all got into one of the horseless carriages unaware that their "brilliant" plan had been over-heard.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Liz and I quickly stepped away from the compartment beside us before the boys inside came out. We had just heard the "legendary"—what were they called? Marauderers, come up with a prank for the opening feast. Oh, will they be surprised when their little prank is added onto a bit. I smiled. We have always been little troublemakers, Liz and I.

We went towards the carriages instead of to the boats. In the letter the Headmaster sent us said we were to get to the feast early so as to be sorted before the rest. It was pouring down rain so we got soaked to the bone. Though, we quickly dried off with a small spell once we were inside our carriage. Inside we talked about what we were going to do to add to the Marauderers' surprise.

I stepped up to the stool that was waiting for me. Professor McGonagall was holding a hat—I guess it was the sorting hat I had heard about on the train. All eyes were on me; quite surprised that someone was getting sorted at this unusual time. I felt uneasy with all those eyes bearing through me. At my old school Liz and I went unnoticed—except for when we did a famous prank of ours.

The hat was put on my head, and it started talking. Yes, a hat _talking_. _Interesting, very interesting. Hmmm…I think I know just where to put you…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Strange, all the clapping even though everyone was surprised. I guessed the clapping table was where I was supposed to be, so I went and sat down across from a pale girl with big, brown eyes. She looked nice, so what the heck.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I jumped a little at the sound of the sorting hat's voice, and Liz came and sat down beside me. I had totally forgot there for a minute that she had to be sorted as well.

**Linzey's P.O.V.**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Thank goodness I was with my sister! What would I do without Lil? We are like _never_ apart. I sat down beside her, and across from us was a girl with big, brown eyes and long, brown hair. Boy was she pale!

Lil spoke up first, "Hello, I'm Lily Evans. This here is Linzey."

The girl looked surprised that anyone would want to talk to her. I knew how that felt. "Er—Rachel, Rachel Taylor." Though, before anyone of us could say anything else a group of what I took to be first years came in through the door. They looked more nervous than I did, which counts for something.

After Cassia Yetis was sorted into Slytherin, Professor Dumbledore gave a short speech and the feast began. Not long after this people at the Slytherin table started howling, I turned around and sure enough—like Lil and I expected—the rain from the ceiling started pouring on the Slyerins. Down the table a ways was the Marauderers, clearly pleased. But, oh, you should have seen those three's faces when Lil cast the spell that made anyone the rain touched have red and gold spots all over them. Everyone in the hall—except the Slytherins—were laughing at this.

Soon enough, the teachers managed to stop the rain but had no luck on getting the spots away. Lil is quite good at charms, and when she sets her mind to it even teachers have a hard time changing things back. Professor McGonagall stormed towards the Mauderers demanding an explanation.

"I know you three are responsible for this, so tell me how to get the spots away or you'll get even _more _detentions that I'm about to give you!"

The three boys looked up innocently. The one called James spoke, "But seriously, Professor, we had nothing to do with the spots. No joke, because that is bloody brilliant. We would have been bragging about it if it was us." I had a glimpse of Lil smile with this comment. Bloody brilliant, huh?

I could tell that McGonagall was getting flustered. Lil and I haven't even been here a whole day and we already caused trouble! Mum and Dad won't be happy about this. But, then again, whose going to tell them?

"I want all Gryffindors to the common room now! I'm going to get to the bottom of this," McGonagall stormed up to the Headmaster and began talking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lil smirk. I had the strangest feeling that I knew what she was thinking.

Right before the two of us exited the great hall Lil secretly flicked her wand and all the Slyerins were back to normal—except for their robes. She hadn't quite mastered that part yet. All in all I was right about my feeling—like _always_. She looked at me and we both smiled. Doing all that was worth the look on the Mauderers faces.

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

That night the Marauderers were in the common room talking about the feast. McGonagall had called off the "search," so no one was too mad at them. They were so busy talking that the three of them did not notice the two twins in the corner.

"…Whoever thought up with that has got some skill. I wish we knew who it was, though," James said.

"Yeah, but now McGonagall thinks we did it. Hey, look over there. Are those two the transfer students we saw on the train?" Sirius had just spotted the two twins.

"They sure are happy about something," said Remus, "wonder what's up."

"Me two. Hey—Sirius. I dare you to go over there and ask what's up," James dared his best friend.

"Hmm…. okay. I never pass up an opportunity to talk to _two_ charming ladies," and with that he walked over the corner where the girls were. James and Remus were left behind trying to hold in their laughs for Sirius was walking in a very funny way that was meant to empress the girls.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Liz and I were talking about the previous events in a couple of chairs in the corner of our new common room. I spied that Black fellow coming over to us. My family has always deeply despised the Blacks for some forgotten reason. I wonder why a Black was in Gryffindor? Maybe not all of them are bad. But, that stupid walk!

"Hello, ladies, what are you up to this fine evening?" Oh, the nerve of that Black! Coming over to our _private_ conversation acting like he owns the place! What a prat.

I put on one of my fake smiles, "Oh nothing that someone like you would be interested in. No need to worry yourself—."

"—Unless you Marauderers are scared that someone can prank better than you," Liz finished. We learned a lot about Hogwarts on the train, so we were up to date on the Mauderers' famous pranks.

"Well, now that you mentioned that little line—I have reason to believe that you were responsible for getting _us_ into trouble," Black said. Oh, I say again, the _nerve_ of that boy!

"And what if we did?" Liz smirked. I think she was liking this a little _too_ much. I 'have reason to believe' that she thinks Black is cute.

"You have no proof," I put on one of my own smirks at my comment.

"Who do you think I am—a prefect? I'm not going to tell," I 'have reason to believe' that Black just didn't want to admit that it was good; us being girls and all. Oh, Merlin, boys need to get a life!

"Sure, just because you don't want to get embarrassed!" Liz got up and I followed. On our way to our dorm I snuck a glance a Potter—hottie!

Black stared after us dumbstruck. Obviously he's never been tolled off by a girl. Potter and Lupin went up in a fit of laughter as we excited the scene. What a bunch of idiots!

* * *

**phoenixtear19: Thanks for the review...glad you like:)**

**Crazylily: Thanks! Sorry about my spelling mistakes…I've never been a good speller. I think I've fixed all of my mistakes.**

**Hazel Maraa: Thanks for the review!**


	3. Potions, Alergies, and the Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…blah, blah, blah… **

**A/N: I hope that everyone likes how this story is going. Please review and tell me how you like it...I'm worried that people won't. Also, I wouldn't mind if I got some pointers. Enjoy:)**

**Summery: A/U What if Lilly Evans wasn't Miss. Perfect? What if she had a twin? Lilly Evans and her twin, Linzey Evans, have just transferred to Hogwarts from another magical school. They're in their second year and quite the troublemakers. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin—the Marauderers—are in their second year at Hogwarts (Peter isn't in this fic) when two beautiful transfer students arrive. They're in for a surprise when the new students threaten their position of "troublemaking kings". Then James falls in love with one of their new enemies…The fun begins.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Potions, Allergies and the Aftermath**

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**Lily's P.O.V**

I looked down at my schedule—I had potions first thing this morning. Fun, fun. I've never been the best at potions, but I'm not bad. Liz is the potion girl—I'm much better at charms. Well, it isn't that I _hate_ potions. Just the fact that Professor Calagast was the Slytherin Head of House, and word had gotten out that Liz and I might have been responsible for the spots. No doubt the Mauderers were responsible for that.

I looked over at Liz. She was just finishing getting ready. That's one of the little differences about us—I'm an early bird and she'd most defiantly not. We grabbed our bags and walked down to the common room only to see the three guys we had grown to dislike. They must have just gotten back from breakfast, for Black had food down the front of his robes. I barely held in a laugh.

Unfortunately, they were looking at us—more like Black and Potter were _staring _at us and Lupin was reading. Potter looked as though he was about to come over when—thank Merlin—Rachel came over to talk. I let out a sneeze as she walked up, (And quite a few more as we walked to potions together.)weird. As we got into potions class my head felt like it was about to explode, and I was sneezing every minute or so. It was just as the bell rang that I remembered.

Crap! I forgot to take my potion! Liz and I have an unusual allergy. We were diagnosed when we were three. Since then we had to take a special potion every other day. You see, we are allergic to none other than werewolves—yes, werewolves. Today I was supposed to take it—but no, I had to forget!

I looked over to my left where Liz was sitting. We had this look we gave each other when something was wrong. I gave her this look and sneezed again. Rachel, who was sitting to my right looked worried. But, before I could reassure her, Professor Calagast walked in and started to call roll. Crap.

**Linzey's P.O.V.**

"Can anyone tell me what this potion is?" Calagast began. He was pointing to one of the two potions in front of his desk. My hand shot up. No one else's did. Just mine. I knew the answer to his stupid question. But, _no_, he ignored me. Figures. "Anyone? Well then, this potion that you are looking at is a—."

"Calming Drought," I blurted out. Calagast glared at me. I felt Lil smirk beside me before she sneezed again.

"You had no permission to speak, Miss. Evans," Calagast said, still glaring.

"Oh, but sir, I didn't speak!" Lily said in mock hurt before sneezing _again_. What was up with her?

"Not you, Miss. Evans, the other one," Calagast began glaring at both of us. I smirked while Lil just sneezed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I thought that you needed to know I was there since you seemed to be blind. You looked right at my hand and did not call on me. Maybe I should move to the front where you could see me better?" I hit just the spot I wanted to with my "blind" speech. Lil, being her usual self, just sat and smirked _and _sneezed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw each of the three Marauderers give me a surprised glance before looking back at the red-faced professor.

"OUT! AND DETENTION AT 7:00 WITH ME TONIGHT! GO NOW!" Oh, good, he looked really mad now. Serves him right.

I replied in a very calm voice, "I was wondering when you were going to say that. I'll be glad to get out of this boring class anyhow." Oh, it was so hard holding in a laugh as I gathered up my things.

"DETENTION TOMORROW AS WELL, MISS. EVANS!"

I turned to leave as Calagast bellowed again, "_BOTH_ MISS. EVANS!" Looking back, I saw Lil sneeze and—still smirking—gather her things and join me.

Lil managed to get out, "Bye Professor!" in one of her mock-sweet voices before sneezing again. Calagast turned darker than the color of our hair as we calmly left the room leaving three very surprised Marauderers and one surprised newly found friend.

**Lily's P.O.V**

As we left that idiotic bum of a professor my head started clearing up. Finally. Then, just as fast as my head was clearing up it hit me. I was about to throw up—but, no, that's not what hit me. I arrived at the bathroom with Liz close on my tail just in time. And I felt _much_ better.

"There's a werewolf at Hogwarts," I tolled Liz, trying to catch my breath from running down three corridors to the bathroom.

"WHAT?"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! But it's pretty much the only explanation for me sneezing all class," I said, adding that I forgot my potion that morning after the confused look she gave me.

"Oh," Liz said in a whisper, "Who?"

"Beats me, but we better go back to the common room—we wouldn't want anyone to see us wondering the halls. Plus, I need to get my potion. We can solve this mystery later, Liz." But, after the detention that night the thought went to the back of our minds.

We started walking back to the fat lady's portrait, careful to avoid any teachers that might be roaming the halls. "What you did was great, Liz," I congratulated her after we got back.

"Thanks. He really deserved it. Did you see the Mauderers' faces? Oh, it was hilarious! They looked as if they half wanted to praise us!"

"Yeah, I did! But, us? You did most of the work."

"So, you helped a little. But, still, Potter was looking right at you."

I raised an eyebrow at this comment. Hmm….

* * *

We walked into Professor Calagast's room a little bit late. He was standing by the doorway, waiting, with none other than Potter _and_ Black. Great, just great. I could tell my twin was feeling the same way, and more tension built up in the room. 

Calagast broke the silence that had swept over the five of us. "Miss. Evans, er, that Miss. Evans, come here please." He was pointing at me. Wonderful! I walked over rather unwillingly. "You will be working with Mr. Potter, cleaning up the potion room," he continued, "the other Miss. Evans and Mr. Black will follow me to the trophy room.

Great. No, wonderful. No, absolutely fantastic. I was stuck _in_ detention _with_ Calagast _and_ Potter. Absolutely fantastic. So, I simply gave Potter a talk-to-me-and-your-dead-stare and got to work.

Throughout the detention I did most of the work. Potter just seemed to be mostly staring at me instead of working. Wonderful thoughts filled my brain once I found this out. But I got over it, which seems unlikely, because I carried with me a small surprise for my dear potions professor—a timed dungbomb. It is set to go off 2 minutes after us detention students leave in his dear, sweet office. I'm such a bad child—oh, well.

Once Potter found this out he _had_ to go and investigate. It looked as though he'd never seen a timed dungbomb before. "Haven't you ever seen one of these before?" I asked, gesturing to the bomb in my hand. Yes, I was speaking to Potter—of all people.

"Nope. Hey, you spoke to me!"

Great. He had to say that, didn't he? Well, I had to admit he wasn't _that_ bad. I half wanted to reply with something nice, but instead I settled with, "Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Potter looked hurt, so out of the goodness of my heart I said something somewhat nice. "For now, anyways."

Oh, you should have seen the way he was cleaning after I said something nice to him. Maybe he was suffering from one of those muggle "Love at First Site" stories. Who knows? Secretly I was liking the attention he gave me—maybe a little too much for my liking. I would never think of the day that I would be _glad_ to see Calagast, but at that moment I was. He would solve the problem of my thoughts rambling on about that prat, Potter.

"You can go now. Remember your detention tomorrow as well, Miss. Evans."

Potter and I left without another word. Except that he was looking hopefully for a sign that I would talk to him. Fat chance. But, I couldn't help hearing a voice inside my head that said, _for now, anyways. _I wondered how Calagast would cope with the dungbomb in his office.

* * *


	4. Anger Management and A Close Save

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…blah, blah, blah… **

**A/N: Sorry if you think that this chapter is too short. I had to change a few things, which made it shorter than it was. Don't forget to R&R _PLEASE_!**

**Summery: A/U What if Lilly Evans wasn't Miss. Perfect? What if she had a twin? Lilly Evans and her twin, Linzey Evans, have just transferred to Hogwarts from another magical school. They're in their second year and quite the troublemakers. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin—the Marauderers—are in their second year at Hogwarts (Peter isn't in this fic) when two beautiful transfer students arrive. They're in for a surprise when the new students threaten their position of "troublemaking kings". Then James falls in love with one of their new enemies…The fun begins.

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Anger Management and A Close Save

* * *

**Linzey's P.O.V.**

Crap. _Double_ Potions today. Of _all_ the classes that could have been doubled it's this one. I was checking out my schedule for the day. Double Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. Great. The Marauderers were in all three classes.

"Hey, Liz. You take your potion today?" _She's _asking _me_?

"Oh look whose talking!"

"Ha-ha, very funny, Liz!"

"Oh, Lil! I did, okay. Besides, we're going to be late for potions."

"Oh, and now look whose talking, Miss. Fashionably Late!"

"Oh, shut it already! You're getting way too boring." Lil and I are always bickering, but in a fun, sisterly way. Only on certain occasions do we truly mean what we say.

"Sure, whatever you say." Lil turned to leave, so I ran after her.

* * *

Of course, the Marauderers were at their usual place beside the fire. I was secretly glad that Lil and I missed breakfast because it looked as though Black had dived into his food—literally. The amount of food on his robes was absolutely gross. No, disgusting. Potter and Black walked over. Great! Here come the idiots… 

"Hey Evans and Evans. You heading to potions already? Going to go smart off to Calagast again?"

"Oh, shut up and go change your robes, Black!" I said.

"Better yet, go get a life!" Lil still hadn't got over that Black had called her his "honey bunny" twice in one day. I swear, sometimes she keeps grudges _way_ too long. But, then again, I can't blame her—I do it too.

"Oh, honey bunny, that is so not you. Telling me off like that. Where's the sweet Lily Evans?"

"She left when she saw you. That's the consequences of calling me that revolting name! Anyways, how do you know what is and isn't me!"

Potter finally spoke. Maybe he was just trying to calm Lily down. Like that's going to happen! She had already looked as though she could strangle Black, and her right had was in the general location of her wand. "Are either of you trying out for the Quidditch team?"

Lil was looking as though she was in a difficult situation. Most likely trying to decide which one of the boys to kill first. Lil isn't one to like being interrupted during one of her anger spills.

"We'll be going now. But, yes we both are," I informed the two, half dragging Lily out the porthole. After getting out into the hall I tolled her, "Girl, you really need to go to anger-management class."

"Oh, I've tried that. Lasted for two sessions and the teacher quit. Wouldn't be a good idea to put another one in that much peril." She laughed at the thought. That was the thing about Lil—she'd get angry in a heartbeat, but just as fast is back to normal.

I guess I was a tad bit wrong about that last part because as soon as she saw Calagast she was fuming again. Oh, well. I guess in some cases the saying about redheads being easily angered was right.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

Oh, if I didn't want to be an Auror I would totally drop potions. As simple as that. Calagast is the most evil, stupidest, disgusting, agitating, git of a teacher that I have ever seen. Should I go on? I'd rather go out with Potter than spend a whole day with Calagast. And, that's saying something.

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans, no the other one, come here please!" Calagast came out of his office, "The rest of you get to work on the potion I've put on the board. Now!" I waked up to his desk beside Potter. Darn. I had a feeling that i knew what was comming.

"Now which one of you put that timed dung bomb in my office?" Potter and I exchanged glances. "And don't give me that innocent look," Calagast went on, "because I know for a fact that it was one of you.

"What's your proof?" I asked in my sweetest voice, quickly adding a "sir."

"You two where the only ones in here the other night besides me _after_ I checked my office." He is such a –

"I did it, Professor."

I looked over at Potter trying my hardest not to look surprised. Did he just cover for me? Weird.

"Well, I should have figured it was you. Detention tonight and tomorrow night, 7:00. Unfortunately, Dumbledore has made the request to not give detention on the night of each house's Quiditch tryouts, so you are spared there. Get to work!"

As we walked back to my desk I raised an eyebrow at Potter, but he just smiled. I had a bad feeling about what was going on inside his head. Nothing else too awful bad happened except for Black getting another detention tonight. I left without another acknowledgement to Potter, for he was lingering at the back talking to Black.

* * *

**COMMON ROOM**

I decide to get a little bit of homework done before detention, or at least I tried. All I could think about was Potter covering for me. Why can't I stop thinking about that prat, Potter? Oh, Merlin, am I going crazy? Oh, why can't I stop thinking about him? Stop. _Stop._ STOP!

"Hey, Lil, you doing homework?" I quickly flipped over the parchment that I was writing on at the sound of my sister's voice. I don't know why, but I did.

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up."

"Okay, well I'm going to get a quick shower before detention. See ya soon." Liz started walking up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

"Yeah, okay, bye." I flipped back over the parchment to see exactly what I was writing. I gasped.

L&J

Lily heart James

Lily Potter

Lily Evans and James Potter...

It continued down the length of the page. Did I really write that? I'm defiantly going crazy. Oh, Merlin, help! Crumpling up the parchment I walked up to the dorm I shared with Liz and Rachel. Crazy, crazy, crazy. I'm going crazy.

* * *

**DETENTION**

**James' P.O.V.**

I had it all planned out. Of course, Sirius had to copy me. But that just proves how good of a plan I had. I covered for Lily in class today and got detention. Although it did cost me an extra one, but that's okay. Now I can spend another night with Lilly again. It's a perfect plan. Sirius went and got detention today during potions class, too. I think he likes Linzey even though he said he wouldn't like, _like_ anyone this year.

Lily—oh, she is _so_ hot—and Linzey were waiting for us at the potions room. They both looked extremely annoyed at seeing us. I have the strangest feeling that Lily knew my plan, or at least suspected it. Oh, well. It isn't like it'll make a difference; I've got detention already.

"You four know what to do, but this time Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans, NO, the OTHER Miss. Evans, will go to the trophy room. You other two will be cleaning the potions room this evening—go on and get to work!" Calagast is such a git! But I gotta give it to him since he put me with Lily.

I walked down to the trophy room with Lily and Calagast. Oh, this is going to be great. Another day in a room with just me and Lily Evans. As Calagast left us to check on the others Lily started to work. Soon she realized that I was staring at her instead of working.

"For goodness sake, Potter, do you have to _stare_ at me the _whole_ time?"

"Who wouldn't with that beautiful face of yours?"

"Gross, you of all people are hitting on me!" She must have seen a hurt look in my eyes because she changed the subject. "So, you didn't happen to cover for me this morning so you could have detention with me, did you?"

"I, well, er…yeah."

"Figures. I wonder what the rest of the Mauderers would say if they knew that you were hitting on an enemy." Lily smiled—or smirked—I couldn't really tell. I was too enchanted by her beauty. Why do I have to like a girl who is my enemy? "Maybe I should tell them, just to see the look on their faces." At this she started to laugh.

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet, Potter?"

Well, not really. I wish I could ask her to go out with me. Don't have enough courage to get hexed again, I guess. A couple days ago I asked her out and was sent to the hospital wing. Why do I have to like _this _girl of _all_ girls? Lily Evans. That's such a perfect name—well, almost perfect. Lily Potter would sound soooooo much better.

"If you actually work instead of stare at me we could leave a lot sooner, you know."

"W-what?"

"Oh, never you mind, Potter. Your so full of yourself you barely notice a thing." And with that the girl of my dreams went back to work. I started—for the first time—to clean the trophies. Though, every once in a while I'd sneak a peak at her. Lily Potter…

* * *

**Stay tuned for Quidditch and pranks...lots of pranks(hopefuly)...in the next two chapters:**

**Liking, Cornering, and Trying Out (stupid title, i know)**

**&**

**The True Pranking Begins**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Liking, Cornering, and Trying Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you see except Linzey…blah, blah, blah… **

**A/N: Okay, so the name of this chapter could rank in the top ten of Really-Bad-Names, but it was the only thing I could think of that would fit the chapter. Well, not forget to R&R! ENJOY :)**

**Summery: A/U What if Lilly Evans wasn't Miss. Perfect? What if she had a twin? Lilly Evans and her twin, Linzey Evans, have just transferred to Hogwarts from another magical school. They're in their second year and quite the troublemakers. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin—the Mauderers—are in their second year at Hogwarts (Peter isn't in this fic) when two beautiful transfer students arrive. They're in for a surprise when the new students threaten their position of "troublemaking kings". Then James falls in love with one of their new enemies…The fun begins.

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Liking, Cornering, and Trying Out.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I walked over to where the Marauderers were sitting. Ray had just asked me to see if Remus Lupin liked her. Liz took her off somewhere to get her 'ready'. Or at least that's what she said. I always have to do the hard work, but as a good friend I was going to ask him. Not that I wanted to have anything to do with the Marauderers, but Remus is pretty much sane. Plus, I could use this as my advantage—annoy that prat of a Potter.

I like _never_ call a guy by his first name unless I actually like him, which is saying something if I do. Since Remus is okay I call him by his first name. Anyways, it annoys the heck out of Potter.

"Hey, Remus, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Hearing me, Potter looked up from his food. Whether it was surprise, hurt, or dislike in his eyes I don't know—or care. But, his eyes are so— Wait a second! What am I talking about? Potter's eyes? I'm defiantly going crazy! Oh, Merlin!

"Um, Yeah." Remus scooted over on the bench to make room for me.

"_alone_" Potter's eyes grew wide. Black just kept on stuffing his mouth with food. Gross. Remus looked over at the two.

"Er. Okay."

I smirked at Potter; he probably thought that Remus had won me over. Prat. Remus followed me out of the great hall. Once we were out of hearing distance I tolled him what was up.

"Do you know who Rachel Taylor is?"

"Um, is that the girl who always hangs out with you and your sister?"

"Yep."

"Then yes, I do." He seemed to be getting a little excited.

"Well, er… I don't know how to go about this."

"Just spill, Lily."

"Fine. Rachel wants to know if you'll go out with her."

"Go out with her?"

"Yep."

"Of course! I've liked her since the beginning of last year! I just didn't have the courage to ask her out."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, great! So, um, she's waiting for you down the hall and to the right. Have fun!" I patted Remus on the back. After making sure he went to see Rachel, I headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Unluckily, Black and Potter had tried to find Remus and me. I bumped into them; they cornered me. Great, just great.

"Where's Remus." Black pulled out his wand, and Potter followed.

"Beats me. Why don't you go ask him? Oh, wait, you don't know where he is…how sad."

"Evans, its two against one, so tell us. We know you know where he went." Potter said. Two against _one_? I don't even have my wand out. What makes them think that I want to fight?

"I _said_ that I didn't know. Why are you so worried about him anyways? Seriously, he's alright."

"Well…because! And how do you know if he's alright or not?"

"Because! Now get out of my way! I would like to get ready before Quidditch tryouts, thanks."

"Sorry, no can do. Not until you tell us where Remus is." Potter said.

My temper was rising. Maybe I should look into anger management classes. "If you move, Potter, I'll go out with you."

"Really?"

"Heck no, now _move_!"

Black spoke up, "Like we said, we'll let you go if you tell us where Remus is." Didn't they get that I didn't know where Remus went? Potter and him started moving forward until I bumped into the wall. It was then that I felt the secret door. I gave a quick smirk to the two Marauderers, opened the small door, and took off. Potter and Black followed.

Coming out of the tunnel I bumped into something solid. Looking down, for I was on top of it, I saw that it was Liz. What a happy surprise. I quickly got off of her.

"Black—Potter—coming—tunnel." I managed to get out. Liz understood and pulled out her wand. I did the same. When Black and Potter came out of the opening, we were ready.

"Hello boys." Liz said.

I smirked. "Corning a girl isn't the way to her heart, Potter. I thought you wanted to go out with me."

We didn't get to hex them, sadly. They went back into the secret tunnel and ran for it. Oh, well. Liz and I can prank them after tryouts.

* * *

**QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS**

**James' P.O.V.**

Oh, I've waited for this moment since the day I left for Hogwarts. I was standing at the end of a 4-person line of wannabee seekers. They didn't stand a chance. _I_ was going to get the seeker position. A seeker, keeper, and beater position was open.

I looked around at the others trying out. Beside my line where the keepers, and my view turned to the front of the line-Lily Evans. The girl I had liked since the moment on the train when I first saw her. A troublemaker with an attitude, perfect girlfriend material. Now she was getting even more perfect when the captain asked her to position herself at the goalposts—she liked Quidditch? Now lets see how good she is.

Lily flew up in the air like an angel. She arrived at the goalposts and the chaser started shooting the quaffle. She was perfect—she saved 5 out of 5, and not one of them was a close save. At that moment I found myself falling farther into the pit of Lily Evans.

Not one of the other keeper wannabees was as perfect as her. One saved 4 out of 5, but just barely. Lily Evans was the new keeper. And with this announcement I was even more determined to get on the team.

Next were the beaters. Sirius did absolutely perfect. Gosh, I hope he makes the team! But then the night went downhill. Lily's sister was up in the air, trying out for beater. Of all the places, beater. At this time I snuck a look at Sirius, whose face was screwed up in a mixture of surprise and nervousness. Uh-oh. Lily's twin flew into the air and did just as good as Sirius. It was going to be a tough choice.

The already picked team decided to wait until the end of the tryouts to decide who would be the next beater. I looked up in the stands at Sirius and gave him a reassuring smile. But, my glace quickly changed to Lily, who was glaring at me like I was the reason her sister wasn't picked. Seriously. If I didn't like her I would have gone up there and hexed her. I just glared back and returned to watching the tryouts. Soon enough it was the seekers. Joy.

I was so nervous when it was my turn. The thought of Lily Evans in the stands glaring at me didn't help one bit. Really, it just doubled my nervousness. The feel of the wind on my face quickly changed that. I was the fasted one to get the snitch—which didn't surprise me one bit. Turning to go into the stands with the rest of the team, very excitedly, I glanced over at Lily and thought I saw a faint smile form on her face. But, then again…she was glaring at me. It was time to pick the beater.

After the team, excluding the newly picked bunch, huddled up to decide the captain spoke. "Unfortunately there is only one beater spot open, but there is two good beaters in front of me. So, we have decided that the one not picked will be an alternate in case a beater from the team gets hurt. And our new beater is…Linzey Evans."

WHAT? Evans got the spot instead of Sirius? What were they _thinking_? I looked over at Sirius. He was bummed. I am too. I was looking forward to him being on the team with me. And for a split-second I hated Lily Evans. But only for a second. Maybe Sirius and I could prank them…it'll make him feel better.

Unfortunately, the Evans Twins got to pranking first…

* * *

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews!**


	6. The True Pranking Begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you see except Linzey…blah, blah, blah… **

**A/N: After this chapter I'm going to speed things up a bit. I have a really good idea for Christmas Break.**

**PLEASE R&R and Enjoy!**

**Summery: A/U What if Lilly Evans wasn't Miss. Perfect? What if she had a twin? Lilly Evans and her twin, Linzey Evans, have just transferred to Hogwarts from another magical school. They're in their second year and quite the troublemakers. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin—the Mauderers—are in their second year at Hogwarts (Peter isn't in this fic) when two beautiful transfer students arrive. They're in for a surprise when the new students threaten their position of "troublemaking kings". Then James falls in love with one of their new enemies…The fun begins.

* * *

**

Chapter Five: The True Pranking Begins

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Throw that dung bomb over here, Liz." Lily caught the bomb thrown to her by her sister. "Thanks."

"No problem, Lil."

The two twins were in the middle of pranking the Marauderers. Rachel was off who-knows-where with her new boyfriend, Remus Lupin. Lily and Linzey, otherwise known as the Evans Twins, had a great plan—dung bombs in the Marauderers dormitory. Of course, Rachel didn't know this; she would have objected since she's going out with one of them.

"Was that the last of 'em?" Lily stood up and brushed off her hands.

"Yep, think so." Linzey got up and looked around the room. "I think we should hurry up and go before they come back."

"Agreed." The Evans Twins went down to the common room only to meet the two guys that they really didn't want to see.

Seeing the two, Sirius Black came over to meet them with his best friend, James Potter.

"Evans Twins!" Sirius said.

"Black, Potter. How are you this fine evening?" Lily said, oddly nice.

Sirius and James were unusually speechless. Lily Evans _never_ addressed the two in a kind manner—they annoyed her too much.

"What? I'm finally nice to you and you're speechless?" Lily said.

"What has the world come to?" Her sister replied.

"Everybody, James Potter and Sirius Black are speechless for once in their lives!" Lily addressed the common room.

"On the contrary, Evans, you speaking to us in a kind manner is weird enough." James said.

"Hey, everyone! Lily Evans is actually being nice to us!" Sirius copied Lily.

Strangely—_very_ strangely—Lily did not get mad at what he said.

"Hmm…so." She turned to sit in her usual chair.

"Bye boys." Linzey turned and went to sit by her sister, smiling.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked his best friend.

"I don't know, mate. I don't know." James replied.

As the two boys headed up to their dorm, the twins shifted in their seats so they could see the outcome.

"EVANS TWINS!" Sirius and James came running down the stairs, covered head to toe in black soot. The two boys spotted the guilty party.

Holding in laughs, unlike the rest of the common room, Lily and Linzey put on innocent faces and walked over to the dirty boys.

"You called?" Linzey asked, in her mock sweet voice the twins were known to use a great deal of times.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sirius asked, gesturing to the soot covering him.

"Meaning of what?" The twins said in unison.

"You know what! The dung bombs in our room!" James stated.

"There were dung bombs in your room? Really?" Lily questioned.

"How sad." Linzey said.

"Duh, you're the ones who put them there!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Now exactly why would we do such a thing?" Lily asked.

Before the boys had the time to accuse them more, Lily and Linzey went up to their dorm.

As she passed the two, Lily whispered, "It starts with a 'C' and ends with a 'ornered'."

* * *

**Linzey's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Lily's voice.

"MARAUDERERS!"

Opening the curtains of my four-poster, I saw the reason to her yelling. Lil's hair was neon yellow. If my hair looked the same, which it most likely would, the Marauderers were dead. Walking over to the mirror I followed Lil's example and started fuming. My hair was neon orange. Those gits! Who cares if Lily could change it in a heartbeat?

Well, almost a heartbeat. After trying a few spells, Lily changed her hair back to its normal color of fiery red. Thank goodness she was good at charms! The only problem was that the Marauderers had used a different spell on each of us, so Lil had to find a different counter-spell for each of us. Not that it was that hard—she was a walking, talking, living charm book. Literally. As Lil _finally_ found the counter-spell to my neon orange hair and began to change it back, Rachel woke up.

"What is going on?" Rachel questioned, though it didn't take her long to find out. "Oh my!"

Ray's hair was neon green. Lil started going through the counter-spells and found the right one, turning Rachel's hair a brighter green in the process. Still fuming, Lil raced down the stairs to find the culprits.

Quickly finding the Marauderers, Lily pointed her wand at the closets one—Potter. Black stood up beside him. Oh, if looks could kill, Potter and Black would have been dead on the spot.

Always the peacemaker, Ray walked over to Lil. "They aren't worth it, Lily."

Lily thought for a moment. "Fine, but they'll be sorry." Lil reluctantly put down her wand and stalked out of the common room, giving the Marauderers another death-threatening stare before she went.

Ray followed her out after giving Remus a 'sorry' look. Lil really needs to look into some anger management—not that a blame her. Giving the Marauderers my own death-glare, I followed my friends out.

"I know, I know—anger management." Lil looked at me and smiled as I caught up with her and Rachel. I must have had a surprised look on my face because she explained. "One, I'm your twin sister and two, you say that _all_ the time."

"Do I really?" I asked.

"Yep, sure do."

"Oh. So Rachel, where'd you go last night with Remus?"

"Yeah, where'd you go with lover boy?" Lily teased.

"Oh, be quiet you two! For your info, he took me to watch the sunset with James' invisible cloak."

Lil and I exchanged glances.

"Potter has an invisibility cloak?" Lil asked. I could tell that she was thinking the same thing I was.

"Yes."

Again Lil and I exchanged glances. Potter and Black _plus_ an invisibility cloak didn't sound like a good thing. We had been doing our pranks without one. The Marauderers having a cloak was going to be a disadvantage to our side. But then again…

Just then Peeves, the school's permanent troublemaker, came down the corridor. Lily smiled. She had been wanting to befriend him since she had heard about him on the train.

"Hey, Peeves!" Lily yelled out. He came over to us looking somewhat surprised.

"What do three second years like yourselves want with little old me? Looking for trouble, perhaps?"

"Yes, we are."

Peeves face—if you could call it a face—lit up. "Really?"

"Well, accually, we wanted to ask you a favor."

"Hmm…favor?"

"Yes. It deals with annoying someone _all_ day, if your interested."

"Hmm…who?"

"James Potter and Sirius Black." Lil tolled him, disgusted that she was using their first names.

"Oh, the Marauderers. I don't usually like to bother other troublemakers, but…the idea of someone _asking _me to do trouble is very inviting. James Potter and Sirius Black, eh?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay, since you _asked_ me to do trouble, I'll do it. No one has ever _asked_ me to do trouble before." Peeves floated off, still mumbling about Lil asking him to do trouble.

Lil and I both let a smile form on our face as Rachel led us into the classroom.

Oh, the way Black and Potter acted when they ran into the room with Peeves on their heels was absolutely hilarious. The whole room filled with laughter as Peeves pegged them with anything and everything he could find.

The professor had no luck getting him to stop so he sent the two to Professor Dumbledore. Thankfully no one heard Peeves say "Twins orders" through all the laughing as he followed them out.

That defiantly made up for the neon hair this morning. I wonder if they'll think it was 'the Evans Twins'. That is, after Dumbledore gets Peeves to stop. What a great idea Lil had! And, Ray won't be too mad since we didn't target Remus.

Better keep are guard up…the Marauderers will want revenge…

* * *

**THanks for all the reviews!**

**Stay tuned for more Quiddich, Pranks, and Christmas Surpries!**

**(Hey...i got 2 chapters in one day again...lol)**


	7. Secrets and Unwanted Letters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…blah, blah, blah… **

**A/N: So sorry that this update took so long! I missed some school because I was sick and oh the make up work! The mound hasn't seemed like it's getting smaller. Luckily, I have found time to update this story. Hope you like!**

**Summery: A/U What if Lilly Evans wasn't Miss. Perfect? What if she had a twin? Lilly Evans and her twin, Linzey Evans, have just transferred to Hogwarts from another magical school. They're in their second year and quite the troublemakers. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin—the Mauderers—are in their second year at Hogwarts (Peter isn't in this fic) when two beautiful transfer students arrive. They're in for a surprise when the new students threaten their position of "troublemaking kings". Then James falls in love with one of their new enemies…The fun begins.

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Secrets and Unwanted Letters

* * *

**James' P.O.V.**

"Let's see…Pranks. It all started when they put those dung bombs in our room, which we _still_ don't have any idea why…something about cornered. We got 'em back with neon hair, that worked out okay. They got us good with Peeves after that. Then we really got 'em good when we snuck that potion in their drink that made them squeak instead of talk. And then they stole _all_ our candy, which wasn't very nice but a good payback. So we got them back by making them turn purple, I guess that went well considering we forgot that Evans #1 (a.k.a. Lily) was good at charms. But they got us good when they enchanted that rain cloud to rain on us all day. Then we got them back by putting those oversized frogs in their beds—that was pretty funny to watch."

"Okay, Sirius, we've heard your prank speech about a million times already. Do you _have _to tell it to us _every_day?" Remus said, getting a little annoyed. Gosh, I would be too if I were doing my homework. But, I'm not. Though it has been getting a little annoying, I sort of like hearing Sirius' speech. Okay, maybe I should go see a healer…actually _liking_ a speech that Sirius Black has made about a million times?

"Well, Remus, you have to admit that you like to hear of all the pranks that we've done."

"No, Sirius, I don't have to admit it because I don't like that speech of yours." Remus has been acting a little bit cranky lately. I wonder why. He's getting to that point when he looks really pale and sickly. Weird.

"Hmm…I like it. He keeps saying how good we got you and stuff. Though, Black, you need to learn when to stop talking every once in a while. It'll be good for you. Plus, the cornering thing…seriously. I thought you were one of the best in our year. Not very smart in my opinion."

There _she_ was, Lily Evans, the girl of my dreams, standing right behind Sirius' chair. She looks really pretty today.

"I _WHAT_!" Uh-oh, I think I said that last bit aloud.

"N-nothing." I said.

"Riiiight. You know you're a really bad liar, Potter? I can't _believe _that you just said that!" Ignoring me after a hateful glare, Lily went on. "Anyways, Black the captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team, John Banks—."

"I know who the captain is!" Sirius retorted.

"Okay, whatever. _Anyways_, Banks said that he wants you to fill in for Leah Shepard, the B—."

"Beater, I know."

Lily ignored him and kept going…oh, those emerald green eyes of hers! "_Because_ Shepard got hurt real bad yesterday during practice and won't be able to play for a while. Potter was _supposed_ to tell you, but unsurprisingly he forgot. Practice is at 5:30 Saturday morning. Better be there if you want a spot on the team…we play Slytherin in a week. Hope you're in shape. Gotta run, catch ya'll later, even though I'd rather not."

I forgot to tell Sirius about that, didn't I? Oh, well.

Crap. Sirius was looking at me. Crap. Remus was looking at me too. Crap. I know what they're going to say. It's about Lily, I imagine.

"Great! Jamesie and I get to be on the team together! Whoopee! So, Jamesie, I can't believe you didn't tell me! I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other! Especially ones that I can tease you about! James and Lily sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes—."

"Sirius, that is so old. The reason why I never tolled you was because I knew you'd do that. Plus, don't call me Jamesie! You know, I'd like to see you like someone…Evans #2 perhaps?"

"James Potter, I do not like Linzey Evans!"

"Yeah, whatever. You just stare at her and call her by her _first_ name for the heck of it."

"Of course I do. You have yet to explore the wonders of Sirius Black."

Remus finally spoke, "I for one don't know if I would want to do that."

"I second that." I tolled my best friend.

"Well you guys are just no fun!"

Remus and I exchanged glances. Sure, whatever.

"Anyways, I have to go visit my mum again this weekend. The healer thinks that her sickness is coming back again." Remus said.

"But wasn't that like a month ago since she was sick last?" Sirius asked.

"Well, um, yeah. I guess so."

"Hmm…your mum sure does get sick a lot."

"Yeah, well, could you guys get me my make up work?"

"Good ol' Remus, always worrying about school work. Yeah, we will." I said. Something fishy was going on here…and Sirius and I are going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

That James Potter, I swear! Can he_ ever_ stop bothering me? Calling me beautiful and stuff like that. Like he means it. He just wants to get me liking him and then he'll break my heart. That's what everyone says that he did to girls last year…and this year.

_Plus_, Banks _had_ to go and give Black Shepard's spot. Two Marauderers together on the same team won't be pretty. I wonder how Black and Liz will work together.

"Um, guys, my mum's been really sick lately, so I'm going to go see her tomorrow for a couple of days. I was wondering if you could get me my make up work. Please." Rachel interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. We will." I said, barely knowing what I was agreeing to.

"Thanks so much guys!"

"Yeah, no problem." Liz said. She looked a little troubled. Something weird was going on here…and Liz and I are going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Liz and I were down at breakfast for only the third time since school had started. This morning I had been victorious in getting her up the same time I did. I probably owed most of my victory to the many charms I went through this morning to complete my task.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, a letter dropped between Liz's and my plate. Hmm…

"It's from mum and dad. Wonder what they want." She said.

"Me too, lets read it."

_Dear Lily and Linzey,_

_Your father and I would like to inform you about a change in plans over the Christmas holidays. You are still coming home, but we will be having a few guests coming over._

_We have invited a friend of ours to stay for a couple of days. Maria and her husband will be bringing along their son and nephew who are your age._

_Don't worry, though. You will not have to entertain them throughout the whole holiday. They are only staying, like I've said before, for a couple of days._

_Hope that you don't mind,_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. You two better not be getting into too much trouble! _

_P.P.S. NO pranking the guest when you come home! And, please, call them by their first names. You know we don't like to be too formal like those Blacks._

"Wonderful. Guests over Christmas and we don't even know who they are." I said.

"Agreed. That is going to be a fantastic couple of days." Liz said.

* * *

**James' P.O.V.**

"Hey, I got mail." I said as I started opening the letter from my parents.

_Dear James,_

_There has been a change in plans for the Christmas holidays. You are coming home instead of staying at the school. Your friend, Sirius, can come as well._

_Also, for a few days we will be going to a friend of mine's house. Sirius can come, too. I tolled them that he was my nephew because they don't like any member of the Black family._

_The family has two daughters that are your age, I think. I'm pretty sure they go to your school._

_Love,_

_Mum_

"Hey, Sirius, mum says that you can come over for the Christmas holidays! And that we're going to one of her friend's house. Oh, and the lady has _two_ daughters that are our age!"

"Really? Cool." Sirius said absentmindedly, "Wait, did you say _two _daughters?"

I chuckled. That's Sirius for you. "Yep."

"I'm in! Wait, whose house are we going to?"

"Dunno. Mum didn't say. So, are we going to get going on finding out about Remus?"

"Oh, yeah. Lets."

* * *

**Linzey's P.O.V.**

Lil and I looked at each other. It was time for payback. Black and Potter had stood up and were leaving the great hall. We followed. They turned a corner and Potter took out what looked like an invisibility cloak.

"Potter, Black!" Lily yelled, walking up to the two. I followed.

"What do you want, Evans Twins?" Potter said, hiding his cloak behind his back.

"Where's Remus?"

"Um…why."

"No reason, really. Just wanting to know where he is." I took out my wand, and Lil followed. Lil then started to move in on the boys, to the point when they were against the wall.

"He went to see his mum. She's sick." Black said with a confused look on his face.

That's where our little payback ended.

"His mum is _sick_?" Lil asked, like it was the weirdest thing that ever happened.

"Well, Evans, it does happen sometimes." Potter said.

"_SICK_?" Lily repeated.

"Yeah, that's what we said, Evans." Black retorted.

Lily started at him wide-eyed. What was wrong with her? Was their something that I was missing?

"Um, Lil, you okay?" I asked her with concern.

"No, do I look okay, Linzey?" She rarely used my whole name—she was either really puzzled or really mad. "Gosh, don't you get it?"

"No, sorry."

"Remus' mum is sick, and so is Ray's."

Wait a second…Oh my gosh! I get it.

"Do you mean…"

"I think so. I mean what are the odds of…"

"His mum getting sick now…I know."

"So that has to mean…"

"That Remus is also…"

"Uh, are you two going to tell us what's going on?" Lil and I had totally forgotten about Potter and Black.

Lily muttered something about "not our place to say…find out yourself…need to go…library."

"Hello? Earth to Evans Twins!" Black said.

"Right, well, we gotta go." I grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her away from the two Marauderers, heading in the direction of this secret room we had found a couple days before.

"Hey, where are you going?" I heard Black yell out after us as we turned the corner…

* * *

**A/U: CLIFFY! Hope you liked it. Don't worry—you won't be confused too long about what Lily and Linzey were talking about. And as for the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game—it probably won't be in the story much. Sorry about that for anyone who likes Quidditch.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!**


	8. Knowing, Winning, and Telling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize…blah, blah, blah… **

**Summery: A/U What if Lilly Evans wasn't Miss. Perfect? What if she had a twin? Lilly Evans and her twin, Linzey Evans, have just transferred to Hogwarts from another magical school. They're in their second year and quite the troublemakers. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin—the Mauderers—are in their second year at Hogwarts (Peter isn't in this fic) when two beautiful transfer students arrive. They're in for a surprise when the new students threaten their position of "troublemaking kings". Then James falls in love with one of their new enemies…The fun begins. **

**A/N: I finally updated! Sorry it took a little bit longer than usual. I'm going to try and start updating every week.**

**Okay, so my brain was elsewhere when I said that the last chapter was a cliffy. I wasn't thinking about this chapter and how I didn't set it up right after the other chapter. Oh, well. I guess that just shows what a 'blond' I am even though technically I'm a redhead. (No offence to any blonds on that one—just a figure of speech) Anyways…Please R&R and Hope You Enjoy!**

**Maybe I should like TOTALLY stay away from saying the word 'cliffy' from now on…lol.**

_**Crazylilly, 3musketteers, & pheonixtear19: YES! I was wondering if anyone would ask that.**_

_**Lillian: Really? Oh, that is so exciting! I'm glad you like it!**_

_**Where-my-heart-resides: Thanks like sooo much! Glad you like!**_

_**Trixie's girl: Hmm…I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Eight: Knowing,Winning, and Telling

* * *

**

**Lily's P.O.V. **

"Are you _sure_?" Gosh, Liz could be _so_ annoying sometimes—even if she was my twin.

"_Yes_ I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Are you positive?"

"No."

"But you just said that—."

"LINZEY! Gosh, you can be _so_ annoying sometimes!"

"Sorry."

"Sure."

"Seriously!"

"Yeah, whatever. I believe you."

Liz and I walked into our first class for the day—the great and wonderful potions. Rachel and Remus were already there, chatting away like they'd never been gone-and nothing happened.

"You said you were positive, right?" Liz asked.

"Uh-uh."

"Yeah, well, I'm with you on that one."

Looking closely at Rachel as we sat at our usual seats, I saw that there was a bandage on her arm; the majority covered by her long-sleeved robe. Remus had a small scratch on his left check along with quite a few on his hands. I tolled Linzey; I tolled her! But did she believe me? No! Well, not until she saw the two—but that's not the point.

Before anything else could be said, my favorite professor walked into the room. Oh—did I say _favorite_? Well, I meant the most disgusting, agitating, annoying, ugly, git of a professor walked into the room. Now doesn't that sound better?

"Today we will be making another potion." Calagast flicked his wand and words appeared on the board, "Directions are on the board. Begin."

Since Liz—thank goodness—was a potion wiz, our potion was going quite well. At least until the second to last ingredient we were supposed to put in:

_Put in three werewolf hairs.Stir three times to the left; three times to the right._

Ummm…a little help here…

Lily and I looked at each other and gulped. Yeah, well, we might as well stop. Or we could just keep going and have an allergy attack. Hmm…sounds like fun.

"What do you think we should do?" I whispered.

"I don't know. What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. Whatever you think we should do."

"But I don't _know_ what to do."

"Well, that makes two of us."

"Evans, do you care to tell me in which made-up universe you live in that 'Directions are on the board. Begin.' means 'talk whenever you feel like it'?" Calagast walked over to us, glaring all the way.

"But we were just—."

"No buts about it. Both of you—detention tomorrow night!" And with that he stalked back to his desk.

Liz and I let out a sigh. We were sort of hoping that he would send us to Dumbledore's office. At least we would miss the werewolf hair. But _no_. And the one time we _want_ to go to the headmaster's office.

As a Slytherin passed by to deliver his potion to Calagast, he bumped into Liz. Which made her bump into me. Which made both of us catch ourselves on the table. Which made both of us, 'fantastically', fall on the hairs. Which made both of us sneeze. Which made each of us feel like we were going to faint. Which made both of us run out of the room in the direction of the Hospital Wing. Joy! I _hate_ being allergic to werewolves—the allergic reactions are so severe! Well, maybe not _that_ severe, but you get my point.

Oh, those stupid hairs are totally going to leave a mark, darn it!

* * *

**James' P.O.V.**

Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The game was fixing to start in 10 minutes, and the Gryffindors _still_ did not have their keeper and one beater. Though, the team has been her for 20 minutes already. They better show up! If we have to forfeit or anything like that to Slytherin, I will die—literally.

"BANKS!" Finally! I thought the Evans Twins would _never_ get here.

"Where have you two been?" John asked the two as he walked over to where the twins stood, out of breath. I wouldn't be surprised if they were setting up a prank to get back at the Marauderers and I. But, even the Evans Twins wouldn't skip Quidditch for that, would they?

"Sorry. Had a problem during potions. We've been at the hospital wing." Lily Evans…the girl that I am falling head over heals for…said, showing John something that I couldn't see.

"Very well. Hurry and get your robes on. We'll be playing in 10 minutes."

"Yes Sir!" The twins said in unison, and then went to get changed.

* * *

I hadn't caught sight of the snitch yet, but I still had time. It was the first time that Slytherin had the quaffle. But, no one was able to stop them yet. It was going to be their chaser against our keeper. 

Lily was ready. The chaser threw the quaffle—it was a perfect shot. Uh-oh…I hope she catches it...

A cheer from the Gryffindors was heard—Lily had caught the quaffle. Oh, was it amazing! That quaffle had no chance whatsoever to get into the goalposts. The score was still 20 to 0. Thank goodness!

And there it is…the snitch!

…It didn't take long for the Slytherin seeker to come over and join in on the chase. Oh, I was so close to that little gold ball with the fluttering wings…so close. I didn't even notice the bludger that was coming towards the other seeker and I. Not even when the other seeker moved out of the way. I was too focused on the small, round ball that would win 150 points for Gryffindor.

Then, all of the sudden, Linzey Evans came out of nowhere. I saw her out of the corner of my eye, hitting the bludger thatwassupposed tohave hit me off to another target. Which it hit—a Slytherin chaser. "Watch it there, Potter. You about got flatten with that bludger there!" And she was off.

And my hand closed around the snitch. Perfect. Gryffindor wins…180 to 0!

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I was coming back from the Quidditch game, which Gryffindor won. Of course. And Slytherin didn't get _any_ points because of me! I'm so HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY! Anyways…

I was coming back from the Quidditch game when I heard voices around the corner. I immediately recognized them, so I stopped to do some eavesdropping.

"Where'd you get those scratches and bruises, Remus?" Black—oh, he annoys me so much—said.

"Um, I already told you that I fell down the stairs."

"Well, you know, Remus. All you have to do is tell me. I-I know what you're going through."

"Really?"

"Yeah, with your parents and all…"

"What?"

I think I see where this conversation is going…better get Ray's boyfriend out of there. She'd have a heart attack if she knew that I didn't 'save' her 'poor' boyfriend. So, as a fateful friend—and, because I was nice (I'm not mean to _everyone_, just the people who annoy the heck out of me.)—I walked around the corner telling some lie that just popped into my head.

"Remus! There you are! Gosh, I've been looking _all_ over for you! Did you forget that you had Herbology tutoring tonight?" I knew that Herbology was Remus' worst subject—not that he was bad at it—so I used it for his defense.

"What?" Remus wore a confused look. As smart as he was and he doesn't even know when someone is covering for him!

"You forget _that_ soon? What am I to know with you?"

"Um, yeah…I remember know."

Black, who had been looking back and forth at the two of us, finally spoke, "You have _tutoring_?"

Remus looked as though he didn't know what to say—figures since it didn't look as though he was a good lier. So, naturally, I talked for him.

"Not technically. Remus here just wants a little help so he can get better than he already is."

"Oh, okay." Black still looked a little unbelieving.

"Well, off we go, Remus. Since you're _already_ late."

"Yeah, okay." We quickly got out of site and hearing distance from Black. "Thanks."

"Um, yeah, don't mention it. I still can't believe I just covered for a Marauderer, though." I tolled him.

Remus chuckled. "Herbology tutoring, huh?"

"Yeah, well, I had to say something, didn't I?"

"I guess. How'd you know that it was my worst subject, though?"

"Well, lets just say I'm an Evans Twin. And Evans Twins know _everything_." I hope he'd get the drift when I emphasized 'everything.' I really didn't want to say that I knew what he was out loud.

"Everything?" Good, he got it…I think.

"_Everything_. Even, well, that you're…" Fine. I'll say it out loud. "…a werewolf." I finished in a whisper.

Remus stopped dead in his tracks, looking at me like I was going to tell the whole world.

"And, no, I'm not going to tell anyone. I know that's what your thinking. And, no, Rachel won't stop going out with you. Actually, she would probably be more apt to go out with you know that Linzey's going to tell her."

"Y-your going to t-tell her?" He asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Of course. We wouldn't under other circumstances, but…" I lowered my voice down to a whisper, "…she's one too."

Remus' eyes grew wide. Well, this went better than I thought…

One challenge down, another to go: the upcoming Christmas break with the anonymous guests. Great.

* * *

**A/N#2: IMPORTANT—NEED TO READ! Okay, listen up everybody. I need for you to answer a little question about upcoming chapters.**

_**What would you like to see with the Christmas break segment—dealing with length?**_

**I really need to know what you would like the length to be. PLEASE TELL ME! **

**P.S. How'd you like my Quidditch game? Was it okay? I'm not very good at writing about that, but I tried. Pointers gladly accepted.**

**Until next time…**

**_JosiJo03_**


	9. Girls vs Guys: The Game is On

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize…blah, blah, blah… **

**Summery: A/U What if Lilly Evans wasn't Miss. Perfect? What if she had a twin? Lilly Evans and her twin, Linzey Evans, have just transferred to Hogwarts from another magical school. They're in their second year and quite the troublemakers. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin—the Mauderers—are in their second year at Hogwarts (Peter isn't in this fic) when two beautiful transfer students arrive. They're in for a surprise when the new students threaten their position of "troublemaking kings". Then James falls in love with one of their new enemies…The fun begins. **

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is going to be a bit short, sorry. But, no need to worry…the next chapters will be longer! Just had a small bit of writer's block. So, um, REVIEW! Enjoy:)**

_**Crazylily: I know, I know. Well, I hope you like the next couple chapters on Christmas break (hint, hint)!**_

_**Hazel Maraa: It was pretty good? Well, thanks!**_

_**3musketteers: Yes, which is what I meant by length…sorry if it wasn't clear to you.**_

_**phoenixtear19: Sounds good to me—thank you. Yes, sorry that I didn't make that clear enough. That's where Linzey was—going to tell Rachel what Lily tolled Remus. Oh, you liked it? YEPPIE! (sry…I'm a little hyper)**_

_**Lillian: Thanx! Hmm…not a werewolf…maybe, maybe not:P**_

**_Blackness Angel: THANX FOR _ALL_ YOUR REVIEWS! (sry…still hyper.) Okay, so answers to some of your questions: 1) yes, well, I wanted her name to be spelled differently than it normally is. 2) Pureblood, but their family isn't as popular as the Potters or Blacks. 3) FAVS! Thanx. 4) Don't worry—there'll be lots of pranks.

* * *

_**

**Chapter Nine: Girls vs. Guys: The Game is On

* * *

**

The Christmas feast was coming up in one day—one day for the Evans Twins and the Marauderers to get a prank going. Neither of the two pranking groups wanted to be the one that didn't do a prank for the feast. Why both couldn't do it, no one will ever know.

The Evans Twins had a pretty good idea at what they were planning to do. And, they were going to out-prank the Marauderers in the process. The two (though, Rachel helped a little) were determined to change the Marauderers' tradition of having a prank at every big-deal feast. Not that it was much of a tradition since they had only been there for one-and-a-half-years. But, that didn't matter to the two twins.

"Perfecto!" Lily Evans approved the prank she and her sister had been planning.

"I agree." Linzey Evans said as the two inseparable twins walked back from their last class till Christmas break was over. "The Marauderers are going to be mad when they find out the Evans Twins got to prankin' before them. We should enchant a sign or something that says something like 'Ha-Ha, Marauderers! You snooze you lose!'"

"I like that! Good idea, Liz."

"Thanks!"

"No prob. Now, we have to find out who is going to be our unwanted companions for the Christmas Holidays. Hmm…a son and a nephew…"

"Gosh, I wish mum had just tolled us flat out who it was."

"I know, but she'd never do that. Then we would have pranked them since we wouldn't be able to do it at home—especially if they were boys."

"True, true. Mum would _never_ dream of letting us on her unsuspecting and oh-so-innocent guests."

The two-of-a-kind laughed. They were always teasing their mother about her protecting any guest that came into the house from the two troublemakers. It was a good thing that their mother didn't really care, or they would have been grounded _tons_ more times than one (or two…or three…or four…)

Still laughing slightly, the twins headed into the common room. They would put their plan in motion that night.

* * *

**NIGHT BEFORE FEAST**

"Shh, someone's coming." A voice in the shadows said.

"Hurry in here." Another voice said.

The caretaker walked down the corridor back and forth, but saw no one. So, he left to find some more students who were prowling around after hours.

"Whew! That was close!" Linzey practically fell out of the crammed broom closet, a hiding place she had shared with her sister.

Lily stumbled out after her. "I agree. Now, lets get going."

The two twins quickly got a move on, winding up in the great hall. It didn't take them long to fix up their prank. Fortunately, the Marauderers had not yet got their prank ready, which meant that the Evans Twins had one the unspoken challenge amongst the two groups. After adding a few finishing touches, the twins were off.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS FEAST**

It was during desert when it happened. The Marauderers were sitting at their usual spot on the Gryffindor table when laughs erupted in the great hall from the far table—the Slytherin table.

All the Slytherins were in a fit of laughter, but it was clear that they did not want to laugh at all. The Evans Twins' plan had worked perfectly. A magically made cloud full of laughing gas around the Slytherins' table was perfect. It got even better when Professor Calagast stormed over to the Slytherin table and started exploding in laughter. The best part, though, was when Professor McGonagall came over and immediately followed Calagast and the Slytherins in laughing up a storm.

As if their laughter was not enough, the whole hall started laughing—but they wanted to. Only two girls at the Gryffindor table truly knew what was going on.

As the professors who were not being forced to laugh by the laughing gas tried to figure out what was going on, the conclusion of the prank began. Confetti fell from the ceiling of the great hall as a sign appeared above the professors' table.

The sign flashed 'GO GRYFFINDOR!', and then turned to 'HA-HA, MARAUDERERS! YOU SNOOZE, YOU LOSE!'. After a moment of that saying, the sign went back to say 'GO GRYFFINDOR!'.

The teachers finally found out how to destroy the laughing gas. Though, they broke the cloud holding it in one place in the process so everyone helping (the students had left to get their trunks) soon was under the 'spell'.

The Christmas feast was a feast to remember. And no one ever knew who did the prank. Except the Marauderers, of course.

* * *

**EVANS MANSION**

The train ride was quite boring, except for the occasionally Evans Twins vs. Marauderers fight. So, when the twins got home they weren't that tired—until their mother made them go to bed, and they found out how tired they really were.

In the morning, both of them were still in the bed, which was quite unusual since Lily was an early bird.

"GIRLS! GIRLS! WAKE UP! THE GUEST ARE COMING DOWN THE DRIVEWAY!" their mother yelled from down the stairs.

Unfortunately, for the girls' sake, this woke them up. Letting out grunts of being woken up from a very good sleep, the two quickly pulled into shorts and t-shirts; they pulled their fiery red hair up into _very_ messy buns as the ran down the stairs, only to wish they had never left the safety of their beds.

For out the window they saw what they really didn't want to see. A mother and a father walked down the driveway, followed by two boys. Though the two were mostly hidden behind the parents, Lily and Linzey immediately recognized them.

"YOU INVITED THE _POTTERS_?" Lily and Linzey screamed in unison.

"Why, yes. But that doesn't mean you need to scream."

"THE _POTTERS_?" The twins screamed again.

"Yes. And, you are to be on you best behavior for the few days that they are here." Lily and Linzey snorted at the comment and folded their arms. "_And_, it would be polite if you called the two boys by their _first_ name."

"But _mum_! We don't wanna be polite!" Lily whined.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to." Their mother said more sternly. "Now, I suggest you go great our guests. _Politely_." She added.

"Humph." The twins walked out behind their mother extremely reluctantly.

James and Sirius almost leaped with joy when they saw how big the house was. It was practically as big as James'. Plenty of room to do pra—.

"And, there will be absolutely NO pranks of any sorts." Mrs. Potter finished her lecture about what to and not to do. Though, the two boys who she was directing the speech to weren't listening.

"Yeah, um, we will." James said absentmindedly. He was somewhat listening to his mum, but James was mostly focused on the two girls who followed their mother out of the house. They looked exactly alike…with fiery red hair…

'_WE'RE GOING TO BE AT THE EVANS TWINS' HOUSE! Christmas with Lily Evans…' _James thought as he saw the grumpy twins._ '…although they don't look too happy to see us.'_

_

* * *

_

**Stay Tuned For:**

**_Girls vs. Guys: The Truth of Dares_**

**and**

**_Girls vs. Guys: Gettin 'em to Likin'_**

**It's Christmas break and the two 'worst' enimies are stuck in the Evans Mansion _together_--and the _same_ wing. What will happen?**

**Until next time...**

**JosiJo03**


	10. Girls vs Boys: The Truth of Dares

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize…blah, blah, blah… **

**Summery: A/U What if Lilly Evans wasn't Miss. Perfect? What if she had a twin? Lilly Evans and her twin, Linzey Evans, have just transferred to Hogwarts from another magical school. They're in their second year and quite the troublemakers. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin—the Mauderers—are in their second year at Hogwarts (Peter isn't in this fic) when two beautiful transfer students arrive. They're in for a surprise when the new students threaten their position of "troublemaking kings". Then James falls in love with one of their new enemies…The fun begins. **

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for it taking so long to get this story update, but I had a Cross-Country meet and a history project. :really, really sad face: I hope you like the chapter! I'm only going to do one more over Christmas break, and then it'll be back to Hogwarts.**

**PLEASE R&R! ENJOY!**

_**Crazylily: Okay, okay I updated. :P**_

_**Trixie's Girl: :smiles mischievously:**_

_**Takarameri: Told. Never really wuz the best at spelling—I'm horrible—so thanks.**_

**_3musketteers: Hope you like the truth or dare part!_**

**_SiRiUsLyCrAzY4124: Thanks!_**

**_Blackness Angel: Thank you!_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Ten: Girls vs. Guys: The Truth of Dares**

* * *

After unnecessary introductions were made, Mrs. Evans asked her daughters to show the guests to their rooms.

"Humph." Lily grunted, but started to lead the Marauderers to their rooms; obeying mostly because of the stare her mother gave her. Now, Lily was not a disobeying child—that is, not unless she had her mind set on something. For example, trying hard not to give into the voice inside her head telling her to go out with James Potter. "This way."

Lily picked the shortest route to the boys' bedrooms so as not to have to deal with them for very long. Though, she still had to endure James saying how fun it would be to spend Christmas with her, and Sirius asking if the twins' rooms were near his and James' rooms.

Unfortuanly for the twins, the two Marauderers' bedrooms _were_ near the twins'—in the _same_ wing. Mrs. Evans had gotten the rooms across from the girls' rooms all set for the boys, not knowing that they didn't get along that well.

'_At least,_' though Lily as she showed the boys their rooms, '_it's only for a few days._'

Across the house, Linzey was showing Mr. and Mrs. Potter where they would be sleeping. And, like Lily, she picked the shortest route. It was a good thing, too, because all the while Mrs. Potter was talking about how much she had read about the twins when James had sent her letters.

* * *

**James' P.O.V.**

Sirius and I were trying to find out where the kitchen was so we could go eat lunch when we hear two very familiar voices coming from a room down the hall.

"So are we going to do it?" Linzey asked.

"I think we should. I'd love to see the looks on those two's faces!" Lily relied.

"Great! So it's settled."

"Perfecto."

Knowing they were about to come out, I motioned for Sirius to retreat to the hallway we had come from so to look as though we just came by and never heard a thing. I wonder what they were talking about…a prank perhaps?

A small crash knocked my out of my thoughts as I saw Linzey and Sirius on the floor; Sirius positioned on top of her. Whether he had deliberately bumped into her or not, I have no earthly idea.

"BLACK, YOU BETTER GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANCE!" Linzey screamed, somewhat muffled by the boy on top of her.

"Hmm…I'm not sure if I wanna."

"BLACK! IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF ME RIGHT _NOW_ I'LL—."

"You'll what?" Good ol' Sirius, never knowing when to stop. After all this time around the Evans Twins, he still hasn't figured out not to get them too awfully mad.

"BLACK!"

All the sudden Sirius was hanging upside down. Looking over at Lily…oh, I wish she'd go out with me…I saw that her wand was out. Hmm…we aren't allowed to do magic outside of school…this must be one of those protected houses where the Ministry doesn't know.

Abruptly, I was upside down as well. "HEY! LET ME DOWN! I didn't do anything!"

"Thanks mate, I really feel loved." Sirius sarcastically said beside me.

"Oh, yeah—AND SIRIUS TOO!"

Lily was the one to reply—Linzey was still attempting to get all of Sirius' 'germs' off of her. Hey—Lily even looks good upside down! "Hmm…how 'bout NO." A mischievous smirk appeared on her face.

"Enjoy hanging around, boys." Linzey's smirk matched her sisters as they disappeared around the corner.

"HELP, HELP! We're so going to die! Too much blood rushing to your head is a VERY bad thing! OH MY GOSH! HELP, HELP!" Sirius yelled as he realized our situation.

"Er—Sirius, mate—we have wands." I told by worried friend.

"Oh, right." Sirius and I began the process of trying to get our wands without dropping them, considering we were upside down.

Disappointingly, as if on cue, the Evans Twins reappeared around the corner and in one swift motion of Lily's wand, our wands were in the hand of the two twins.

"Shame, shame. You know you aren't allowed to use magic outside of school." Lily said, clutching my wand in her free hand.

"Oh, well, I guess you will just have to miss lunch." Linzey smirked. Sirius' and my eyes widened.

Laughing, Linzey disappeared around the corner again followed by a laughing Lily who winked at us.

"We're going to STARVE!" Sirius shrieked dramatically. "STARVE! I can't believe that I'm going to st—OWWW!

Sirius fell on the floor and I followed. "Must be a payback for that frog incident." To our dismay, we saw that the Evans Twins had taken our wands with them.

"Yeah, I guess." responded Sirius, "Now lets go EAT!" My best friend skipped down the hall. I ran after him.

You know, instead of hating Lily Evans, this just made me like her more. She defiantly has the gift of pranking, which I have never seen in a girl before—especially one such as pretty as she was.

Hopefully Sirius and I would find our way to the kitchen in time to eat…

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Lily and Linzey were sitting on Lily's bed late that night.

"Gosh, I am _so_ freakin' bored!" Lily, who was in a sitting position, laid back on her bed, exasperated.

"Me too!" Linzey followed the example of her twin and fell backwards on the bed.

Just then the door opened, and the two twins bolted upright. "Sirius Black and James Potter, at your service. Your world will never be bored with us around." Sirius Black was in the doorway with his best mate, James Potter.

Lily snorted, "No it will never be _boring_ just _annoying_. What is it that you're going to do to save us from boredom."

"Yeah, it must be something _real_ interesting." Linzey said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Truth or Dare." James countered.

"Ohhh…lets!" Lily said, after a moment thought. Only Linzey saw the smile on Lily's face that only meant she had a prank in mind, for James and Sirius were too shocked to notice anything but Lily agreeing with them. "Be right back." Lily quickly left the room in the direction of…her dad's potion room?

After a few minutes of the three sitting (or standing in the boys case) Lily came back with four glasses in her hands. She gave it to each of the three that had been waiting and kept one for yourself.

"What _is_ this stuff?" Sirius asked, inspecting the bizarre drink.

"It makes you tell the truth."

"Interesting…" Sirius looked once more at the drink and gulped it down. Everyone else followed, Lily still smirking.

* * *

"Lily, truth or dare?" It was Sirius' turn in the game.

"Dare."

"Hmm…I dare you to call James by his first name."

"Is that _all_ you can do?" Lily snickered.

"Well, um—Fine. I dare you to kiss James. HA!"

Lily breathed deeply. "Fine." Everyone's eyes opened wide, even her sister's. "What? I'm not going to turn coward on a dare!"

She walked around the bed to where James had already stood up. '_He must be _so_ excited. Gosh, why did I agree to this?' _'Because you like him' a voice inside her head said. '_No I don't! Wait—why am I talking to myself? I got a dare to finish! Well, here goes nothing…_'

And she kissed James Potter; of all the people in the world she kissed him! It was her first kiss, and she didn't even mean it. 'Oh yes, you did!' that voice inside her head said again. '_No, I didn't!' _'Sure, that's why you're blushing!' said the voice.

It was true. When she had pulled away from their kiss, Lily was indeed blushing. However, so was James. She quickly went and sat back down in her usual spot by Linzey. '_Well, even if I did mean it, Ja-Potter sure didn't! Did I just almost call him James? Oh, Merlin, I'm going crazy again!'_

"Potter, truth or dare?" Lily began, ignoring what her mother said about calling the boys by their first name. On a normal basis she would obey her mother, but she didn't want anyone to think that she _enjoyed _kissing James.

"Dare."

Lily smirked. "I dare you to go tell everyone downstairs that you wet the bed, and you can't say that it's a dare."

James eyes grew wide.

"So…?"

"That's rough, Lily." Sirius said.

"Oh, and you should be one to be talking!" Lily said.

"Fine." James got up from the bed and began walking in the direction of the living room. Everyone else followed.

"Um, mum…"

"Yes, James."

"Um…" James looked over at Lily and the others. "I-I wet the bed." His face turned scarlet.

"What?" Mrs. Potter said, astonished. The rest of the parents looked stunned.

"Um…well…er…."

Laughter filled the stairs where the rest of the group was eavesdropping. "Oh my gosh!" a voice said. "I can't believe he did it!" Lily, Linzey, and Sirius appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"That was priceless!" said Lily through her laughter, tears in her eyes.

Sirius, who was on the floor laughing, started to tease James by saying; "Jamesie wet the bed, Jamesie wet the bed!" while Linzey was laughing so hard that she couldn't say a thing.

This went on four a moment or so until Mr. Potter, regaining his composure for he too had been laughing, told the four to head back upstairs. So, the group of four trudged back up the stairs, three of them still chuckling and one _still_ blushing deep scarlet.

"Linzey, truth or dare?" James asked when they were back in Lily's room, still blushing from the incident downstairs.

"Hmm…I'm going to pick truth."

"Truth, okay, do you like Sirius?"

'_Oh My Gosh! I'm going to have to answer this because of that—wait a second…wouldn't I had have to say the answer already? Oh, Lily does have smarts in her. Well, Sirius Black, you'll _never_ know the true answer.'_ "Nope" Linzey said out loud, acting as serious as she could, considering she wasn't as good as lying as her sister.

Sirius' face fell somewhat, but only Lily noticed. '_Hmm…_'

"Er, Sirius: Truth or dare?" inquired Linzey.

"Truth."

"Okay…why are you staying with the Potters for the holidays?"

On any other occasion Sirius would have said something different; he really didn't want the twins to know the answer to that question. But, he was 'under the influence' of the truth potion, so he had to say the truth. "Because I decided I didn't want to go home; I hate my family." He responded flatly.

Lily and Linzey raised their eyebrows, but didn't say a word. The only other regionition that they had heard anything was when they gave each other that look twins give each other to say they know what the other is thinking. So, with no further questions the game trekked on.

"James. Pick one."

"Um…Truth, since I haven't done that one yet."

"How much do you like Lily Evans?" Sirius questioned his best friend.

Honestly, James would not have answered him truthfully if he had not been off guard or 'under the influence' of the potion. "I really, really, really like Lily!" He told the group.

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise. _'He __really does like me._' She thought, astounded. '_I can't _believe_ this! James Potter actually _likes_ me! But, if I don't like him, than why do I feel somewhat excited?'_ 'Its because you like him.' _'There's that voice again. I don't like him…do I?'_

Not wanting to be put on the spotlight for a second time, James got the game going again. "Okay, Lily, truth or dare?"

"Hmm…Truth."

"Okay, Why won't you go out with me?"

The girl in question thought for a moment, glad that the truth potion she had drank was only a mixture of food coloring and water. In reality, she didn't want to go out with him because she didn't want to admit that she really liked James. "Because you're an arrogant prat who annoys me to no end."

James' face fell and this time, unlike Sirius', it was noticeable. "Oh."

"So, Linzey, truth or dare?" Lily asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Dare."

"Hmm…I dare you to kiss Black."

"WHAT! That is so unfair!"

Lily shrugged. "I had to kiss Potter, so you gotta kiss Black."

Linzey gave in, knowing that it would be too hard to mess with the top-of-the-class-in-Charms. "Fine."

After the dare was finished, Linzey was blushing darker than her hair (Sirius was blushing somewhat, too). "Black: Truth or dare?"

"HEY! You _kissed _me and you _still_ are calling me Black?"

"Shut up and pick one."

"Hmm…Dare." Sirius said, positive that Linzey couldn't come up with a dare that would be too hard. Although, when he saw Linzey's smirk he immediately though otherwise.

"I dare you to go up to my mum and tell her that you're in love with her. And, you can't say it's a dare."

Lily matched her sister's smirk. "Good one, Liz."

Sirius just sat there, dumbfounded, and wonderered why the girls dares could not have been better ones. Not that he cared too much since Linzey kissed him.

Sirius really didn't want to do this—he didn't even know the lady—but he had his dignity. "Fine. I-I'll do it." With his head held high, though inside he was sulking, Sirius went off to tell Mrs. Evans about his 'love' for her. He didn't even know the lady! Everyone else followed, letting giggles slip every few seconds, and once again positioned themselves on the stairs.

Mrs. Evans was sitting in her chair (thankfully, in Sirius' case, alone) reading a book. "Er—Mrs. Evans?" Sirius started, already starting to turn scarlet.

"Yes, Sirius?" Mrs. Evans turned to face the nervous, blushing boy.

Sirius quickly turned into the-boy-who-gets-all-the-girls. "Mrs. Evans…ever since I saw you yesterday I knew my heart belonged to you!" Sirius began dramatically as Mrs. Evans sat there flabbergasted. "You are so beautiful that you make butterflies appear in my stomach. You—."

Laughter. More laughter. All from the stairs. "I. Think. You. Can. Stop. Now." Linzey said between laughs, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah. I. Don't. Wanna. Know. What. Else. You. Will. Say. About. Mum." Lily emerged beside her sister, tears appearing in her eyes.

Suddenly, James came tumbling down the stairs (he had been laughing so hard that he'd lost his balance). Everyone laughed, while the people who were already laughing just doubled.

After Mrs. Evans (who had not been laughing) finally got the four to stop laughing, she made them go back upstairs to bed. As they all reluctantly started up the stairs, Mrs. Evans heard moans of protest. It was just like those four not to want to go to bed.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the last Christmas break chapter, **

**Girls vs. Guys: Getting 'em to Likin'**

**AND...getting back to Hogwarts!**

**Until next time...**

**_JosiJo03_**


	11. Pranking, Dueling, and Plotting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize…blah, blah, blah… Summery: A/U What if Lilly Evans wasn't Miss. Perfect? What if she had a twin? Lilly Evans and her twin, Linzey Evans, have just transferred to Hogwarts from another magical school. They're in their second year and quite the troublemakers. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin—the Mauderers—are in their second year at Hogwarts (Peter isn't in this fic) when two beautiful transfer students arrive. They're in for a surprise when the new students threaten their position of "troublemaking kings". Then James falls in love with one of their new enemies…The fun begins. **

**A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry it took so long! Forgive me if this chapter isn't that, well, good. I had some serious writers block getting everyone starting Hogwarts again. Oh, and the next chapter's going to take a bit to write because I have two Cross-Country meets. :( But, Fall Break is coming up soon! A _whole _week to write! (Okay, maybe not a _whole _week)**

**PLEASE R&R! ENJOY!**

**_3musketeers: Thank you!_**

**_Aznangel4eva_****_ Thanks a million!_**

**_Blackness Angel_****_ Thanks! About Linzey/Sirius—just keep reading and you'll find out. And Lily/James—not to worry, they _have_ to get together! I started this chapter a day or so after they get back to Hogwarts for you…hope you like! (I made it longer, too!)_**

**_Trixie's girl_****_ Yes, I know…so exciting!_**

**_katara129_****_ Thank you soooooooo much!_**

**_crazylily_****_ Spanks!_**

**_Hazel Maraa: I updated! Slowly but surely!_**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Pranking, Dueling, and Plotting**

* * *

Two Ravenclaw girls walked down the hall, gossiping.

"So, anyways, did you hear the rumor about the Evans Twins and the Marauderers?"

"Yeah. It's impossible that _they_ would hang out _together_."

"I know! I mean, before Christmas they spent the majority of their time pranking each other."

"Exactly."

But, as if the rumor itself had come alive, voices sounded from down the otherwise silent hallway. When the two girls saw the maker of the voices they stood frozen in the middle of the corridor, dumbfounded. They quickly became true believers of the so-called rumors.

"Fine! I'll do it for goodness sake! God, James!" Lily Evans turned around the corner followed by her twin sister, Rachel Taylor, and the three Marauderers—who, in fact, she was calling by their _first_ names. The rumors _were_ true…which could only mean one thing:

Hogwarts would be getting pranked—

DOUBLE TIME!

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Gosh! James Potter is getting even _more_ annoying (if that is even possible) since Liz and I mad a truce with the Marauderers over Christmas break (it's a long story, why we did it and all). I mean, he asks me out 2 times more than he used to and those Marauderers three are _always_ following my twin and I around. Don't they know the meaning of—or even the word—STOP?

Anyways, onto more _important_ things. We (including the Marauderers :rolls eyes:) have this prank planned for the Slytherins, and its going to be fantastical! With the help of James' invisibility cloak we're planning on hiding—_"…use the color of blue…"_—the Slytherins' painting that lets them into their common room/dormitories and putting a locking charm (can you _believe_ that James asked _me_ to be the decoy—when we're using _charms_?) on the entrance. It'll be a good one, I think. Oh, and don't forget the balloons tomorrow night…

"Miss. Evans, no the other one, could you please tell me what the Color-changing Charm is used for." The charms professor's voice broke my pranking thoughts.

Thank goodness I'm a 'walking, talking, living charm book', as Liz calls me. "That one's easy! It's used for exactly what the name states—changing the color of something. But, only solids can be changed with the Color-changing Charm."

"Very good, Miss Evans! 5 points to Gryffindor!" The professor winked at me; maybe he knew all along that I was never listening to him. Oh, well. Besides, everything he says is boring except for when he tells us to actually _do_ a charm.

"…going to practice the charm. Remember the incantation is _colourmous_. Ready? Begin."

I began to change the solid in front of me into the color that I was thinking in my head. I'm guessing the professor said something about thinking the color you wanted in your head, which I already knew. Didn't he say something about blue? _Blue, blue, blue, blue…_ "_Colourmous_!" The book in front of me quickly changed from a deep brown to a light blue.

"Good, good, Miss. Evans! 5 more points for being the first one done!" The professor announced, standing at the back of the room. So…the color _was_ blue.

* * *

**3rd Person**

"James Potter, if you step on my foot one more time I'll—." A voice hissed from within the empty hallway.

"Flinch" another voice interrupted, but the approaching caretaker heard neither. The caretaker stormed down the hallway, barely missing three Gryffindors hiding under an invisibility cloak.

"Gosh, Lily, you gave us away." A voice jokingly whispered.

"Oh, James Potter, you are _so_ hopeless!" another voice replied. "Idiot." It muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!" the first voice retorted.

"Will you two just shut up?" a third voice hissed as it gradually moved towards the Slytherin common room.

"Yes ma'm." The other two whispered their reply.

"So, is Sirius going to meet us at the entrance?" The first voice asked the second.

"Yep. He's bringing the bag with him. He also said he found a good hiding spot."

"Good."

Linzey's P.O.V. 

"Good." Lily whispered.

We, as in Lily, James, and I, were under James' invisibility cloak heading towards the Slytherin common room to do some _real_ damage. Though, I'm surprised we haven't been caught yet considering that I just now got James and Lil to stop bickering (if you call Lil telling James off and James enjoying every minute of it fighting). If only those to would stop fighting _all the time_, they would make such a cute couple! I mean, James acts like he really likes Lily. Plus, I'm pretty darn sure that _she_ likes _him_, though she'd never admit it—EVER.

Mental thought…Goals for this year: 1.) Get James and Lily going out—in whatever means necessary. 2.) Find some way to help Rachel with her "problem". (might take longer than this year.) 3.) Get someone to go out with _me_…which I have a pretty good idea who…not that _I'll_ ever tell.

"Guys, is that you?" A voice, which belonged to Sirius I'm sure, whispered behind a statue. The three of us protected by the cloak made sure no one was around before taking it off. "Oh, good." The lone Marauder appeared from behind the statue carrying a rather large bag. I smiled…it was a good day. (tomorrow while be _much_ better)

* * *

**3rd Person**

That morning the majority of the Slytherins were at breakfast. So far none had figured out that they couldn't get back into the common room. Nothing out of the ordinary happened until almost the end of the meal, when a 4th year Slytherin came hollering into the great hall.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! SOMEONE HAS TAKEN AWAY THE PICTURE FOR THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM AND PUT A LOCKING CHARM ON THE DOOR!" The Slytherin yelled, stalking down the middle of the hall. All eyes averted their attention from their food.

Dumbledore stood up hurriedly. "All houses to their common rooms! Slytherins _stay_ here!" Everyone obeyed.

Professor Dumbledore made his way to the Slytherin common room entrance after the students left to go to their common rooms, followed by a few professors keen to helping him. He shook his head. Ever since those 3 boys—James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin—came to Hogwarts last year it has been prank after prank after prank! The aging Headmaster wondered if they'd ever stop. But, with the twins coming to Hogwarts this year, the pranks would most likely never end. So, onto the Slytherin common room he went.

The talented wizard had no trouble getting the locking charm off the entrance. All he had to do now was get another painting, or else find the original one.

By the time the professors found the Slytherins another painting—the original one was never to be found—it was time for lunch.

The Marauderers and Evans Twins (including Rachel) entered the great hall together, trying hard to contain their smiles and laughs. And it wasn't just because the painting plan worked. Sitting down at their usual seats, with the usual spaces between the girls and boys, the 6 exchanged anxious glances.

Professor Dumbledore made a speech about '…if the culprits of the painting incident are found…serious punishment will be served…' then the food appeared on the long house tables.

The Evans Twins smirked; James and Sirius started counting down "…5…4…3…2…1!" Red and gold confetti fell from the ceiling above the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff house tables. Instead of confetti, red and gold water balloons fell from above the Slytherin table. Screams erupted from many of the Slytherin girls while the other houses died out laughing.

As the professors stood up to stop the ciaos, a sign appeared over their heads. It read in red and gold flashing letters:

_**THIS PRANK BROUGHT TO YOU BY:**_

_**THE MARAUDERERS AND EVANS TWINS!**_

**(A/N: the reason that Rachel is never mentioned in the pranks is because she doesn't want to participate, even thought the twins try to persuade her.)**.

Professor McGonagall stormed over to where the 5 culprits were sitting. "You five. Detention tonight a—."

"At 7:00 sharp." The twins finished for her, smirking.

McGonagall glared at them, which the twins fatefully returned. "You will be cleaning up this-this pigsty!" The red-face professor stormed off.

"This'll be easy." James whispered. The others nodded.

* * *

**7:00 DETENTION**

"Okay, I want you all to start _right now_ and clean this great hall up! And everything better be _spick_ and _span_!" Professor McGonagall announced.

The 5 culprits looked at each other with smirks on their faces. Sirius started, "Ready? 1…2…"

"Hippogriff!" They all said together. Right before their eyes everything was back to normal, _spick_ and _span_.

Looking at Professor McGonagall, Lily stated, "Well, I guess we'll be seeing you!" The 5 left, leaving behind the red-faced professor torn between telling them off and taking points from her house or just leaving it be.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**From the Diary of Lily Catherine Evans**

You won't BELIEVE what that James Potter said today! I mean, SERIOUSLY!

_He_ said that no _girl _could beat _him_ in a duel. I say again, SERIOUSLY! Then, he went on to say—he _had_ to add it—that _he_ could beat the _Evans Twins_ any day because all _they_ were good at was Charms and Potions. Can you BELIEVE it!

So, _of course_, I had to go over and set that boy—who, by the way, is _way_ too full of himself—straight. To tell this account truthfully, I must say that I think a _little_ too highly of myself, as well. But _not_ as much as him!

Well, anyways, I stalked over to where James Potter was sitting in the common room to set him straight. That arrogant prat. Well, I proceeded to tell him that I'd challenge him to a duel. That the 'pact' we made over X-mas break could be suspended for a bit.

So he tells me that it would not be _worth_ it since no one can duel with Charms. Well, I sure showed him! I told the guy that he just was a chicken. And that I could beat him in a duel _only_ using Charms.

Well, James Potter is not one to pass up an opportunity to prove _that _statement wrong. Anyways, he was probably glad that _I_ was a better challenge than _Snivellus_…or was he…?

_Then_ I decided we'd raise the stakes. I said, "Why don't we raise the stakes a bit? If _I_ win…hmm…you have to be _silent_ for _one _day." That arrogant boy raised a brow. "If _you _win…hmmm…I'll be your _girlfriend_ for _one_ day."

Then he says, "Only one day!"

And I said, "Yep, unless you want to raise your _silent _days as well."

Then he thinks a bit and says, "Make it _three_ days."

So I smirked and said, "Fine. We'll have the showdown tomorrow—5:00 p.m.—meet here in the common room. You better talk a lot today, James." Then, I left. As simple as that.

So, James Henry Potter is _SO_ gonna _LOSE_ to _ME_ while I _ONLY_ use _CHARMS_!

GREAT, huh? I sure think so!

_Lily Evans_

**(A/N: As you can already see, unlike the normal Lily, Lily Evans in this story doesn't care about her grammar or writing skills.)

* * *

**

**THE DUEL**

**From the Diary of Lily Catherine Evans**

So, today's the day. Time to kick some James Henry—that middle name is _sooo_ hilarious—Potter butt! Hehehe…three whole days of not _hearing_ James Potter! Well, gotta go. The showdown's about to start! WISH ME LUCK! …not that a book can really do that…oh, well…

_Lily Evans_

**OUTSIDE: SITE OF DUEL**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

So, here _he_ is, standing right in front of me to have a little 'friendly' duel. (Okay, somewhat friendly).

"Two out of three wins, got it?" James asks (so, you might be wondering why I still call him James…well, then quit wonderin' 'cause I ain't gonna tell ya!).

"No, you idiot, I don't get it. I forgot in the time span of _five_ _seconds_ since you said it the _first_ time." I said, my voice drenched with sarcasm. "So, let the duel begin!"

"You know you can only use charms, right?" James walked over to be so we can do that idiotic bow thingy.

"Really! Wow, I could have sworn I forgot." I smirked at him before we bowed.

So, what to do first? How 'bout an easy somethin'…"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Quickly—well, not _that_ quickly—James' wand was in my hand. Lucky for me he was caught off-guard or that charm wouldn't have worked. Smirking, I threw back his wand. "One and Zip."

The next time I barely managed to keep my wand when I dodged an _Expeliarmous_ from James. Before I could dodge again, he sent another one my way. My wand was in his hand.

As James threw my wand back to me I had an idea. I dodged another hex and pointed my wand at James' glasses. _Black, Black, Black…_ "_Colourmous!_" James Potter went blind—well, sort of. Laughing, I changed back his glasses. "Well, looks like I won! _Five_ days of _silence_ for you!"

James grumbled something that I couldn't here before I put the silence charm on him. Hehehe…this is going to be such fun!

* * *

**ANOTHER WEEK LATER**

**From the Diary of Lily Catherine Evans**

I'm soooooo disappointed that James' silent term is over! It was a lot of fun teasing him about it! Oh, well. The only problem is that he has been talking NON STOP. It's sooooo annoying! Plus, he's started asking me out again. Great. Just great.

Remember when I wrote something about that nightmare at the beginning of school—after X-mas break? Well, I have it almost every night! It's getting sooooo annoying (among other things)! I wish I could talk to Linzey about it, but for some reason I just can't. I don't know what's up with me! I sometimes wish that someone else had that same dream so I could talk to him or her.

Well, on a happier note: I FINALLY found a way to make my diary completely LinzeyEvans-proof! SO excited that I can actually write _important_ things in here without her knowledge! Like, for example, when she read this certain page and got this big idea that I liked James Potter! Okay, well, maybe he is a little cute…

_Lily Evans_

P.S. The 'pact'—unfortunately—is no longer suspended. That stupid, stupid pact.

'_BOOM!' I was flung up the stairs, hitting the wall above them and falling flat on the floor. Gosh! That really, really hurt! Already my body ached all over. Then an overly tall man started walking up the stairs. I immediately felt frightened by his presence as I tried with no avail to get up. This man had red eyes and a thin, pale face. He had no need or use for a wand, I quickly found out; he must be really powerful. AT the simple flick of his long, dead-like fingers I was lifted into the air. An invisible force grabbed around my neck' it—he—was choking me. Through my attempts at breath, I heard the man yell, "Avada Kedavra!" My body hit the ground with a 'thud'. The man's job was done' I was dead. Yet, as my heart slowed I heard something else in the distance. A man's voice. But, it wasn't the one who had killed me…it was someone else. "Stop right there! You will not get away with this!"_

Abruptly, I sat up from my sleepless sleep. I had awoken on the floor beside my bed, soaked with sweat. My breathing was heavy, as if I had really be chocked like in my previous nightmare.

I looked over to Linzey's bed. She had not yet been to sleep. Figures, since I had retired quite early. It was only 9:30. Well, I might as well wake up for a while, to get my mind off things. Putting my wand in its usual home—my back pocket—I walked down to the common room, still shaking somewhat from that horrible nightmare.

* * *

**Linzey's P.O.V.**

I was walking down an empty corridor, trying to get back to the Gryffindor Tower without anyone seeing me. Then, all of the sudden, I heard these voices coming from an empty classroom. And they seemed _very_ familiar.

"We _have_ to get Lily Evans to go out with James. I'm freakin' tired of him talking about her _all_ the time!" Sirius said, exasperated.

"I'm tired of him ranting on about Lily, too. Maybe we could trick her into doing it." Remus replied thoughtfully.

I smirked. Did they not know the ways of the Evans Twins? I mean, seriously! I stepped into the room in which the Marauderers' backs were facing way from me. "Sorry to ruin all the fun, but you two are missing something _very_ important." I waited so that could set in as the two boys turned around. Then, I continued, "There's only one person who can out-smart Lily Evans, and that person's me."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He asked mockingly.

"As a matter of fact it is. So, if you want to stop Mr. James Potter from talking about my sister, you'll need my help. I'm willing to lend a hand in getting Lily to go out with him. So, do you want it or not?" I stated simply.

The two looked at each other questionably. "Okay." Sirius and Remus replied.

"Great. So here's the plan…

* * *

**Stay tuned for:**

**How to Go About Out-Smarting Lily Evans.**

**Will Linzey, Sirius, and Remus' plan work? And, what exactly _is_ their plan?**


	12. How to Go About OutSmarting Lily

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize…blah, blah, blah… Summery: A/U. What if Lilly Evans wasn't Miss. Perfect? What if she had a twin? Lilly Evans and her twin, Linzey Evans, have just transferred to Hogwarts from another magical school. They're in their second year and quite the troublemakers. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin—the Marauderers—are in their second year at Hogwarts (Peter isn't in this fic) when two beautiful transfer students arrive. They're in for a surprise when the new students threaten their position of "troublemaking kings". Then James falls in love with one of their new enemies…The fun begins. **

**A/N: ****:falls to knees in begging position: I'm soooooo sorry about the long wait for an update! Let me tell ya—training for Cross-Country Sectionals doesn't give you that much time to write…lots of 7ks…Plus its really hard to write almost got broken. Besides, this is the longest chapter I've EVER written.**

**Well, anyhoo—PLEASE R&R! ENJOY!**

**_Aznangel4eva__ You will just have to read this chapter…and the next…_**

**_Blackness Angel__ Hmm…triple date? Now, what makes you so sure that Lily will fall for James now? And, Linzey and Sirius aren't going out…_**

**_katara129__ Thank you VERY much!_**

_**Crazylily: Well, not necessarily…I could be mean and still make Lily not like James for a while…**_

**_Trixie's girl: No one can out-smart Lily Evans? Well, Linzey says she can. And she _is _her twin._**

_**3musketteers: Really? Well, that's good!

* * *

**_

**Chapter Twelve: How to Go About Out-Smarting Lily Evans **

**Part One**

**

* * *

**

**From the Diary of Lily Catherine Evans**

I think that Linzey is planning something against me…maybe with the help of Sirius Black (hate him-wish I could still call _him_ Black, but that stupid treaty thing ruined that possibility) and Remus Lupin (he's okay). Wonder what it is. Determined to get to the bottom of it.

Also think that Liz has a crush on Mr. Black. Found a lose page of her diary. Said something all musy-musy about him. I've decided I'll make a plan to get the two together. They'd make such a cute couple! Hmm…Rachel can help as long as she won't tell Remus. And maybe James Potter could too (even though I hate him and he's the world's biggest prat…well, maybe he ties with Sirius). The plan would need somebody close to Sirius, and—as much as I hate to admit it—I think that I might actually be starting to like him (James—NOT Sirius). But not _like _like him...I hope…

I'm going to go take a walk. Bet Liz is somewhere planning…

_Lily Evans_

* * *

………."Well, well, well. Look who we have here. If it isn't the prankster who caused all the painting commotion." A Slytherin 5th year snickered. The gang of Slytherins quickly surrounded the lone girl, yet she did not seem frightened…just _very_ angry.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." The girl mimicked curtly. "That is _so_ old! Get a new pick-up line, Malfoy. And while you're at it, sod off! Make sure your little idiot cronies join ya."…………

* * *

**PART ONE BEGINS**

**James' P.O.V.**

I was returning from…well, that's a Marauderers secret…when I found her. Lily Evans had turned the corner and looked at me with surprise in her beautiful emerald eyes. But, there was something else…fear? Or was it...pain?

"J-James. Hello. D-Didn't expect to see you around." She stuttered, her voice unusually shaky. There was something up with Lily Evans.

Walking up to her I asked, "Are you okay?"

Lily put her hand to her head. "Y-Yeah. Think so…j-just a bit…woozy." She sure didn't look okay. Lily swayed, having to take her hand off her head to catch herself on the wall. OKAY! There is _definitely_ something up!

"You going to the common room?" I asked, advancing to help her steady herself. She nodded, then immediately put her hand back on her head.

Suddenly—I don't exactly know what happened—Lily was on the ground, fainted. I ran over to her…I hope I didn't do anything or else she'd kill me!

"Lily! Lily! LILY!" I yelled as I shook her. May attempts to try and wake the girl were no use.

I picked Lily up in my arms…but where to take her? There was no way he could get her back to her room—the Marauderers were still working on getting into the girls' dorm. The hospital wing was off limits, too. Madam Promphry had to leave earlier that day, so no one was there. Well, I could take her to Dumbledore, but…she doesn't seem _too_ bad off. Maybe…yes, that could work…I'd take her to my dormitory!

When I got to the dorm, Sirius and Remus were nowhere to be seen. Hmm…wonder where those two went off… I laid Lily down on my bed and covered her up. Hopefully she won't be too awfully mad when she wakes up. Quickly, I made a pallet of the ground for me. I wonder what made Lily faint? I'll ask her when she wakes up tomorrow. That is, if she isn't too angry and storms out before I can say anything.

* * *

**3rd Person**

"This is good. Now we don't have to get her to faint." Sirius whispered under James' invisibility cloak—which he _borrowed_—to Linzey (who he happened to be very close to, much to the dislike of the girl) and Remus.

"Good?" Linzey whispered. "Good! Sirius Black, my sister could be _hurt_—not that you care about such things." She said spitefully.

"Linzey, I don't think that she was that bad." Remus whispered, trying to calm her down. _Everybody_ knew of the Evans Twins' temper—especially Lily's (but Linzey's was no laughing matter either)—and he really didn't want to deal with it right now. With the full moon being so close and all.

"Yeah! And, I _do_ care about those things, thank you very much!" Sirius defended himself.

Linzey snorted. "Oh, riiight."

"Come on, Linzey, Lily will be fine." Remus tried again.

"But…oh, fine. But I'm going to check on her before we put 'Part Two' into motion. I wouldn't want her to be stuck in there and be sick." Linzey agreed reluctantly.

"I'll go with you. So I can put on the charm and all."

"Thanks."

"Er—Remus? Where exactly are we going to sleep?" Sirius eyed Linzey hopefully as he said this.

"Dunno. We'll figure something out." Remus replied.

Linzey, as they started walking towards the Marauderers' dorm, noticed the way Sirius was eying her. "_All_ beds in _my_ dormitory are _taken_, Sirius Black."

"Darn." He muttered under his breath.

That night, a figure found its way into the Marauderers' dorm. Two of the tree beds were empty, the curtains wide opened. The figure moved to the only occupied bed, having to step over James in the process. It checked on the sleeping girl in the bed. Then, as if agreeing she was fine, the figure walked out of the room, shutting the door behind it. A voice muttered something before all was quite once again.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

'_BOOM!' I was flung up the stairs, hitting the wall above them and falling flat on the floor. Gosh! That really, really hurt! Already my body ached all over. Then an overly tall man started walking up the stairs. I immediately felt frightened by his presence as I tried with no avail to get up. This man had red eyes and a thin, pale face. He had no need or use for a wand, I quickly found out; he must be really powerful. At the simple flick of his long, dead-like fingers I was lifted into the air. An invisible force grabbed around my neck' it—he—was choking me. Through my attempts at breath, I heard the man yell, "Avada Kedavra!" My body hit the ground with a 'thud'. The man's job was done' I was dead. Yet, as my heart slowed I heard something else in the distance. A man's voice. But, it wasn't the one who had killed me…it was someone else. "Stop right there! You will not get away with this!" The first man—the overly tall scary one—said back to the other, "You get out of my way, Potter! Or else you will enjoy the same fate as the two Ms. Evanses." The tall man raised his wand; the younger one followed…_

I woke up in a flash, sitting up on an unfamiliar bed and sweating all over. But, as tired as I was, I did not have the time to see my surroundings and soon was enjoying a peaceful sleep—_without _the nightmare (thank goodness). Though, I did not fall asleep quick enough not to realize one thing—the dream had _continued_. It didn't stop where it usually did. And, there was a Potter…

* * *

**PART TWO SET IN MOTION**

My eyes fluttered open. Looking around the room, I once again noticed I was not in my normal bed. Then, I heard a soft snoring sound coming from the foot of the strange bed. So, of course, I went to check it out. Who wouldn't?

There was a boy sleeping on the floor. Glasses were lying carelessly beside him. All I could see of his physical features was a mop of messy, jet black hair. It was then, even as sleepy as I was, that I found out where I was—and who the boy was.

I was in _James Potter's_ dorm in _James Potter's_ bed with _James Potter_ sleeping at the foot of it on _James Potter's_ floor! Oh, Merlin! How did I end up in this situation! OH MY GOSH! Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…

After I calmed myself down I walked over to the door and opened it, ready to get out of this nightmare. And I never had to see James Henry Potter again—ever.

Huh—I _wish_.

What _really_ happened was this: I went over to the door, having to step over that sleeping arrogant prat. I tried to open up the door with no avail. IT WOULD NOT BUDGE! Not even when I muttered "Alohomora!" did it open! Oh, Merlin! This is fantastic! I'm going to miss all my classes and—wait a second! Who cares about class? I'M STUCK IN A ROOM WITH JAMES POTTER! If he has _anything _to do with this…

"James Henry Potter! Get your butt up this instance!" I shouted in his ear. HeHeHe…sometimes I have no manners…

Well, good manners or bad, that boy sleeps like a rock! Just my luck. I'm gonna have to resort to different measures…"Lily says that she'll go out with you and do _whatever_ you say." I whispered in his ear. Rock or not, that line sure did work. James shot up in a flash. And, do you know what he was _wearing_? Nothing but his boxers! Eeeeeewwwwwwww! I'm going to be scared for life! Though, he does look pretty darn good—WHOA! What in Merlin's name am I thinking! I'm getting crazier and crazier and crazier…Anyhoo, James Potter wearing his boxers didn't stop me from laughing my head off at the sight of his face when he realized what I said wasn't true.

"Hey! It's not _that_ funny!" He protested as he got up. Still with his boxers on, mind you.

"Yeah right. Now, could you please get some pants on?" I said as I struggled to contain myself. (From anger of course—don't get _anything_ else in your head!)

And do you know what that arrogant prat did? He just stood there and smirked! "Well, I didn't know that you were _interested_, Lily, _looking_ at what I was _wearing_ and all."

"Ew! Gross! Like _I_ would even _think_ of that!" Well, now that I've mentioned it…

"Are you _sure_?"

"James Potter, you pervert! I'm not in the mood to listen to your rambling about something that is _most defiantly NOT true_!" I replied fiercely. Most defiantly not true…

"Oh? Then what _do_ you want to talk about?" James mocked. Arg! He's _such_ a perve!

"Well, we could talk about how to get me out of your dormitory for starters."

"What?" Aw, poor James, all confused and stuff! Poor, poor James—_NOT_!

"You don't _know_! That idiotic door of yours has been _LOCKED_!" I screamed, getting madder every second. Remember now, I have anger management problems, its not my fault!

He just looked at me like I was crazy or something. "When that happens you usually _open_ it."

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance. "Really? Well, thanks for the advice. I'll try that on the next door that isn't _magically locked from the outside_!"

"Oh. It's locked from the outside? Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"You arrogant prat! That's what I was _trying_ to tell you!"

"Well, you should have tried harder!"

"James Potter, do you want me to hex you! Because I will!" I threatened.

Well, that sure wiped that smug look off his face! He actually looked a bit frightened. Well done, me! But, then he turned witty again. "Well, uh, what do you want me to do about it?"

I realized that he was right. Though he didn't say it specifically, I knew that he meant that he couldn't do anything. Oh, well…that doesn't mean I can't say my own witty remark. "Nothing, cause that's all you can do!" Then I stomped over to the bed farthest away—Remus'.

I don't know what he did after that 'cause I wasn't about to look. It was about five minutes later when I let out the first sneeze. Oh, this is just dandy! I had totally forgotten with all the door business that _today_ was the day to take my potion (which was in _my_ room, mind you)! And guess which Marauderer's bed I just happen to be sitting on? So, in case my allergies started acting up, I stood up and moved to James' bed, positioned in the middle of the three. Which, I might add, wasn't that great of an idea—minus the fact that I wouldn't have a sneezing fit. James was positioned on Sirius' bed, so when I moved it looked as though I wanted to get _closer _to _him_—like that'll ever happen. And it would have to stay that way. I mean, I'm not about to go and tell _James Potter_ about my allergies! Besides, it might give Remus away—and he'd kill me if that ever happened. Literally.

So, I went back to thinking of a way to get out of the dorm when—to my _great delight_—James walked over and sat down next to me. I heaved a sigh. There was no way that I was getting out of talking to him. Might as well make the best of it.

"Hey, Lily Flower." He said. Another nickname! He makes up another one every other week almost. It's starting to get annoying…

I raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that said, _where'd you get _that_ name?_ But at the same time it said, _don't you ever call me that!_ "Lily Flower? No way."

James smirked. "Would you rather me call you honey-bunny or number 1?" He asked sardonically.

"Well…don't expect me not to hex you when you say it." James' face light up as though he had one. He has no clue about some things. Or should I say _most_ things.

"So, Lily Flower," I rolled my eyes. "Why don't we get to know each other a little better? With some questions perhaps? There really isn't much else better to do." I just looked at the guy like he was crazy. So sensing defeat, James fell to his knees and begged. "Please!"

This time I looked at him like he was insane. Why did he want me to say yes so badly? It was a bit too suspicious. What was that boy planning? Well, it could be anything considering the thoughts that reside in is head. Hmm…it couldn't hurt…and I'm curious of why he wants me to say yes so badly…and it did sound better that just sitting around doing nothing…"Bring on the first question." I told him halfheartedly.

Quickly James got up off the floor looking a bit embarrassed. Though, it didn't stop him from grinning that famous grin of his. "Okay!" He said enthusiastically. This questioning stuff is beginning to sound like a bad idea. "What's your favorite flower?" Yup. This was a _bad_ idea.

"Favorite flower?" I questioned uncertainly.

"Yep." James said smugly.

Just dandy. Something was defiantly up—but what? I rolled my eyes again before very reluctantly answering his suspicious question. "White roses." I saw James smile at himself as the answer came out. What was going on inside that boy's head? Or do I want to know? "My turn." I said dully.

"Shoot." This was going to be a _long_ day…

"Out of curiosity, how did you and Sirius ever get to be best friends? I mean, talk about some family rivalry."

"Uh…well…we met on the train last year when he was trying to escape from his cousins. At first we didn't get along that great, but soon ended up being inseparable when we found out we both liked pranks and Quidditch." James explained.

I snorted. "Figures."

He looked at me with fake hurt. But, he quickly recovered and retorted, "You like those things too!"

"And your point is?" I questioned nonchalantly.

James just shrugged, coming up with another random and pointless question that he thought was worth our time. "When did you start playing pranks and Quidditch?"

Okay, maybe it wasn't as random as I expected…but it was defiantly pointless. I replied reluctantly. "Hmm…around the time I learned to walk for pranks—always was into trouble. Got into Quidditch when I was about…5 or 6." James seemed somewhat impressed. Interesting…but no time to ponder… "So, um, what do you wanna be when you leave Hogwarts?" I inquired lamely.

"Be an Auror." He replied, "You?"

"Auror. Somebody good needs to go into the field with this new 'Dark Lord' guy gaining power." I tolled him with false arrogance. That James Potter didn't catch the sarcasm though.

"Ah-ha! I _knew_ that you had some inner arrogance in you! And you tell _me_ that I'm arrogant!" James said as though he had found out some lost deep, dark secret.

"You bloody idiot! One, I was being sar-cast-ic. Two, you _are_ arrogant." I had to hold in a gasp as I realized how I said it, almost in a flirty way—but still angrily! So, I had to turn my back to him so he wouldn't see me blushing. To think that I almost _flirted _with James Potter—who's supposed to be my worst enemy, by the way! Oh, Merlin I must be going crazy! Or I'm actually warming up to him…but that would be classified as crazy…wouldn't it? A picture of James and I _dating_ popped into my head. That led to me laughing quietly in my hands.

"Er, Lily? Are you okay? I-I didn't mean it…y-you don't have to cry." James said sincerely. Crying! He thought I was crying! That made me laugh harder, to where you could actually tell. Peaking out of my hands I saw a slight blush begin to form on his cheek. And I thought James Potter never blushed! Hehehe.

"Your. Face!" I managed through my laughter. I could have sworn that his blush got redder. So, as you could imagine, I continued laughing my head off until I was practically rolling around on the floor (I get amused quite easily). No doubt James was thinking of some way to turn the tables so he was no longer in the spotlight.

"What happened last night that made you faint?" James inquired bluntly. My laughter died away. Darn. I knew he was going to ask that some time or another.

"It's a long story."

"Well," he motioned to the locked door, "we've got plenty of that."

I sighed. All laughter and teasing died when I replied, "If you laugh your dead."

* * *

**TRANSFIGURATION—3rd Person**

"Miss Evans, could you please tell me where your sister is?" Professor McGonagall said, noticing only one redheaded girl in the classroom.

Linzey stole a glance at Sirius and Remus, who were sitting across the isle from her on the only table of three. "I dunno, Professor."

The professor gazed once more into the eyes of the twin, but continued mentally checking row. There was no mop of messy, jet black hair in sight. "Mr. Black, could you please tell me where your friend, Mr. Potter, is?"

Sirius shrugged. "Got no idea." Luckily, the boy managed to hold in his grin.

Snickers came from the Slytherin side of the room. Obviously they thought something was going on between the two missing students. And, a lot of the school population began to think that as well when Lily Evans and James Potter were not seen for the rest of the day.

* * *

**FLASHBACK OF WHAT HAPPENED THE NIGHT BEFORE**

**(What Lily is telling James)**

Lily was coming back from her walk around the halls…it was getting close to curfew. Then, all of the sudden a group of students came walking towards her.

_Oh great, _Lily thought as she recognized the group. _Just what I needed._

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. If it isn't the prankster who caused all the painting commotion." A Slytherin 5th year, Lucius Malfoy, snickered. The gang of Slytherins quickly surrounded the lone girl, yet she did not seem frightened…just _very_ angry.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Lily mimicked curtly. "That is _so_ old! Get a new pick-up line, Malfoy. And while you're at it, sod off! Make sure your little idiot cronies join ya." She sent a deathly glare in the direction of the group.

The Slytherin fumed. No one had ever dared to speak to Lucius Malfoy like that! _Well,_ He thought, _I'll show her._

Lily was quick to dodge the first curse sent her way…and the second…and third…and fourth… She cursed inwardly for not bringing her wand along for the walk. Then one of Lucius' cronies, though he wasn't that smart or talented, hit her with a _Stupefy_ when she was paying attention to Malfoy.

The gang of Slytherins turned to leave, laughing at the sight of the troublemaker on the ground. But before they had a chance to turn down the corridor, a grunt sounded behind them. The group turned to see Lily Evans struggling to get up. _Didn't we leave the charm on her?_ Lucius Malfoy thought to himself. Then he remembered who exactly put the Stupefy charm on her in the first place. _Good 'ol Goyle, can't even do a stunning spell right._

The Slytherin, gang in tow, marched over to where the Gryffindor had finally managed to get up. "Next time you want to stun me and leave me there for humiliation, make sure someone who can actually _perform_ a stunning spell stuns me." The Gryffindor said, a smug look on her face when she saw that her comment had gotten to the older boy.

In one swift movement of Lucius' wand, she was flying towards the nearest wall. "Ouch." Lily muttered to herself as she fell on the hard, cold stone below the equally cold and hard wall. Loud enough for Malfoy to hear, Lily scathingly said, "Come on, Malfoy, a first year could do better. I'm disappointed."…Lily had a problem of mocking her attackers, and most of the time it didn't turn out good. Just like her anger, she couldn't help it. Surprisingly, though, Linzey was worse than her…

"Ouch." She muttered again as her body once again collided with stone. _Think, Lily. You gotta get out of here before they _really_ do some damage. Come on…think! I'm on the 4th floor…secret passage down the hall…come on, Lily, get up!_

Lily barely managed to escape from the Slytherins; using the secret passage she had only just discovered a few days before.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK—Lily's P.O.V.**

When I finished the tale of my oh-so-wonderful adventure, James' reaction was not as I expected. I thought he would double over laughing at the idea of me being beat and hurt, being my worst enemy and all (or at least he was _supposed_ to be my worst enemy). But he wasn't even close to laughing. In fact, he was fuming! No joke.

"Did they really do that to you?" He asked after being able to speak again.

"Why would I make up something like that?"

"True. A-Are you okay?" Whoa! Did he just ask if I was _okay_? Is he sick or something? "Er…Lily?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit sore, is all." He doesn't look that convinced. What does he expect? Me crying all over him? Huh—like that'll ever happen! James still looks mad, though… "My, my. Is Mr. James Potter actually _mad_ that the Slytherins attack me—and practically beaten?" I teased. "Especially since I fainted. But, mind you, Goyle's stunning spells aren't as easy to get out of as they're made out to be."

"No. It's just that you're a Gryffindor and fellow Gryffindors have to stick up for other fellow Gryffindors. So that's why I mad—because a _Gryffindor_ got hurt, not _Lily Evans_." James huffed.

"Riiight. That was so convincing that it didn't even make since." I said, my voice monotone. Though, a playful smirk threatened to come out…and, unfortunately, I was unable to make sure it didn't.

_Ha-Ha! You're warming up to him!_ Said a voice inside my head. (**A/N: don't you just love those little annoying voices inside your head?)**

Am not!

_Are to!_

Am not!

_Are to!_

Not!

_To!_

Not!

_To!_

To!

_Ah-Ha! Told you so!_

Darn, that always works on Liz. You were supposed to say not!

_Well, since I'm in your head I should know the way you think._

Shut it!

_Fine, fine…leaving…_

Finally.

_But you do like James!_

Do not!

_Yeah, whatever…leaving…_

Stupid idiot voice.

_Heard that!_

Good.

_Hey!_

Go away. James is looking at me weird.

_Ha-Ha!_

Go away dog-gonit!

_Hehehe…leaving…_

"Uh…Lily…you okay?" James asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine." I said, shaking my head in a way that I hoped would get that annoying voice out from inside my head. "Why don't you bring on the next question?"

…And the rest of the day dragged on. As it did so, I found myself somewhat enjoying James Potter's company, and he actually made me laugh a few times—okay, maybe more than a few. I was surprised at all the time we spent asking and answering random and pointless questions, but even more surprised that as the day went on I got less and less annoyed at the fact I was stuck in a room with James Potter for who knows how long. Maybe that voice was right. Maybe I am warming up to the infamous James Henry Potter…

**(A/N: Just for your information: Lily did not just now start warming up to James. Its been going on for a while, yet she's been ignoring it. But, when she gets stuck in the room with him she begins to let herself believe that it is true.)**

"Well, maybe we should, you know, get some sleep." James said after he finished answering one of the many random and pointless questions. Thank goodness that was going to be the last…

"Yeah." We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment or two. Okay, I really gotta ask this nagging question…"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

James shifted his weight uncomfortably beside me. "Er…wherever you wanna, I guess."

I was my turn to get a bit uncomfortable. "Well, you probably wanna sleep in your own bed…" _And Remus' bed is out of the question_… "So I guess I'll sleep in Sirius' bed." I finished reluctantly. Oh, I wish I didn't have to sleep in that prat's bed! Remus' would be perfectly fine; he's the only sanitary Marauderer.

James raised a brow. :You sure you wanna slip in _Sirius'_ bed? 'Cause I was thinking you'd pick Remus'. He's the only sanitary Marauderer…or at least that's what _you _said."

Exactly. Thanks for making me feel a _whole_ lot better about this whole 'sleep in Sirius Black's bed' thing. And now I've gotta make an excuse, dog-gonit! "Well…er…I don't really like the way it…er smells over there." I'm telling you—great excuse there. Not.

"Smells?"

"Well, yeah. I've got a sensitive nose for weird smells, for your information." Weird smells, my butt. Wonder if he's even believing all this. Be funny if he was…

"Sirius' bed doesn't smell so fantastic, either, you know." Nope, I don't think he's believing me…or at least he's suspicious.

"Well…" I racked by brain for more lies that sounded believable. "Linzey's bed doesn't smell that great…so I'm used to it." I smiled uneasily. I'm so totally lying through my teeth right now…

"Okay…" James said doubtfully. "If you're sure…"

"You're really not making this any easier, you know, sleeping in one of your friends' bed."

"Drama Queen." James muttered just loud enough to where I could here it.

"Excuse me!"

"Nothing."

I smiled. "Good answer. Wouldn't want be to suddenly get mad at you after we've had _such_ a pleasant day."

"Humph."

I smirked at his reply, if you could call it that. "Drama Queen."

"Queen?" James mocked.

"Well, _yeah_. 'King' just doesn't sound right; so you're just going to have to deal with it." I replied in the same manner.

"Er…"

I smiled, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to win _this_ argument. "Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed now." I stated, getting up from the bed, sighing as I did so.

"What you sighing about?" James asked, making his way to his trunk to get something to where to sleep (I had _finally_ been able to get him to change. Though he put up a struggle, a hex or two usually helps. Which reminds me—I'm still scared for life.)

"Oh, nothing." I answered. "Hey—where're you going?" I questioned as he made his way to the opposite side of the room.

"Bathroom." James turned to smirk in my direction. "Unless you prefer me getting dressed right here."

I made a face, disgusted. "I'll pass on that one, thanks."

"You sure?" He teased, smirk still planted on his face.

"Just hurry up and change." I said, annoyed. "_In the bathroom_." I added as he started to take off his shirt _right in front of me_. Boys.

James came out wearing nothing but his boxers—again. At least he changed them; the last ones we're hideous. Wait—why am I paying attention to his boxers? Must be lack of sleep. But Quidditch has done him some good…I defiantly need some sleep.

The voice of James Potter interrupted my thoughts. "Like what you see, Lily Flower?"

"Dream on." I told him, making my way under the covers. James was right. This bed _does_ smell bad—exactly like Liz's.

"You sleeping in your uniform?" He asked, also making his way under the covers.

"What choice do I have?"

"Well…you could—"

"Forget I ever asked you that."

"Fair enough." James turned out the light beside his bed, and we were immediately engulfed in darkness. "Night, Lily Flower."

"Night." Turning over on my side, I attempted to go to sleep. About five, six minutes past and still I was wide awake. I sat up quickly. "I give up!" I yelled, frustrated. "I can't freakin' go to sleep!"

A grunt sounded from beside me as James sat up. Must have woke him up or something. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

He looked at me in a way that clearly stated: _You just woke me up so you better tell me._

"Fine." I agreed to his silent command. "Its just…well…I know this sounds stupid, but…I've never slept without Liz being in the same room."

"You slept without her last night." James pointed out.

"I _blacked out_ last night. I don't even remember sleeping."

"Oh. Well, I could always knock you out."

I raised a brow. "Not helping."

"Sorry, but that's my only suggestion."

"I guess I'll just try again."

It took me a while—I'm not really sure how long—to get to sleep. Call me a pansy if you like, but it isn't my fault. Don't know how long I slept, either. Just that when I woke up, James Potter was standing at the foot of an oddly familiar bed…


	13. Deafness, Muteness, & Hangingness

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize…blah, blah, blah…_

_Summery: A/U. What if Lilly Evans wasn't Miss. Perfect? What if she had a twin? Lilly Evans and her twin, Linzey Evans, have just transferred to Hogwarts from another magical school. They're in their second year and quite the troublemakers. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin—the Marauderers—are in their second year at Hogwarts (Peter isn't in this fic) when two beautiful transfer students arrive. They're in for a surprise when the new students threaten their position of "troublemaking kings". Then James falls in love with one of their new enemies…The fun begins._

_A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the long wait:bows head in shame: Its just that I've had the oh-so-wonderful mid-terms to study for. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't figure out how to write down what was in my head. Oh, and the fact that I procrastinate way too much. But, enough of me giving excuses—on with the chapter!_

_ENJOY :D

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen: Of Deafness, Muteness, and Hanging-ness**

**James' PoV**

For some weird reason I woke up early this morning. Maybe it was because of what a great night I had yesterday with Lily…probably. I think that last night was the first time Lily and I have had a conversation without ending up yelling at each other. _And_ she was practically smiling the whole night! (Well, maybe that's a little over-exaggerated.) You know, I never thought that I could learn so much about Lily without forcing a truth potion down her throat. I was really surprised when she actually started answering my questions, though she didn't really look as though she wanted to at first…must have been my Potter Charm that got her liking me yesterday…

I woke Lily up after I found out about the door still being locked. She wasn't too happy, to put it simply. "…When I find out who did this, they're going to get real familiar with the Hospital Wing! Unless, of course, it's who I think it is—then I'll just annoying the heck out of her and the other two can have fun in the Hospital Wing. Yep, sounds good to me…"

"Who do you think it is?" I asked, breaking her out of her rant. Finally. Lily can rant on about pretty much anything for as long as you let her…in other words, a _very_ long time.

"Are you that daft? I mean, come on! Who would spend the time finding a charm that I don't know the counter-charm to just for the reason to lock the two of us up in the same room?"

My eyes widen in comprehension. "I'm going to hurt them! All I've had since the day before yesterday was a couple of chocolate frogs!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Is food all you ever think about?"

I grinned. "Well, not really."

A look of disgust came upon her face. "You, James Potter, are hopeless. Now, did you happen to try any charms to reopen the door?"

"Well, no. It didn't work yesterday, so I don't think it would work today."

She laughed. "Do you _seriously_ think that Liz would keep me stuck in here with you for _two_ days? Probably just took off a couple of the spells…" Lily began walking over to the locked door. "…should be able to get us out of here in no time." That 'no time' was in a few minutes—after a Lily performed a few charms she knew off the top of her head. I swear that girl knows every charm on the planet—or, at least, most of them.

"Finally!" Lily exclaimed, pushing open the door. "I'm _free_!" As she started to walk out, I stopped her.

"Lily, can we make a truce?" Lame, Potter. Lame, lame, lame…

"We already made one at Christmas; the one were Liz and I were forced into calling you and Sirius by your first names." She grimaced at the thought. Was that truce really that bad?

"Well, I was just wondering, since, you know, you were nice to me last night, if you wanted to be friends."

Lily raised a questioning eyebrow at me, thought for a moment, then replied. "What the heck." She held out her hand to finish off the truce. Never thought that _she'd_ be the one to hold out her hand first. I swear, she continues to surprise me.

"Well, I'm going to change." Lily stated as she quickly let go of her hand. "These clothes are contaminated with Sirius Black's germs. Gross."

"Okay, see ya."

"Uh-huh." She replied absentmindedly, walking out of the door.

* * *

**Lily's PoV**

I found Linzey quite quickly, so we started to walk to breakfast. Probably about the fifth time all year. Liz can never wake up early enough to go to breakfast in the first place. She must be up now because she had to 'fix' James' door. Or, at least, get _help_ with it.

As we were talking about what prank we'd do next on the Slytherins, a second year girl came up to us. "Which one of you is Lily?" She asked. Sighing, I told the girl who I was. People ask which one of us is which _way_ too many times. It gets old _real_ fast. "I've heard that you're going out with James Potter. Is it true?" She went on.

What! If Liz has _anything_ to do with this…I turned towards my sister, my fiery temper getting hot. "Linzey Marie Evans…"

"It was _all_ Sirius. I swear." I stared her down a moment more, making sure her statement was true.

Remembering the girl, I replied 'sweetly', "No I am most defiantly _not_ going out with James Potter."

The girl sighted happy sigh, turning to go back to her giggling friends. Weirdo. Who would want to go out with James bloody Potter? Obviously _her_. I say again, _weirdo_.

"Lily, I really did mean it when I said it was all Sirius." Liz said as we continued walking.

"It _better_ be all Sirius. Or you, Linzey Marie, are going down." I answered bad-temperedly.

So then, after we turned down the next corridor, another girl comes up to us. Fantastical. I bet I know _exactly_ what she's going to ask. How can I tell? It's because of the utterly stupid giggling friends that followed her. _Note to self: _never_ have a group of giggling friends follow you around—_ever_. Makes you look, in my opinion, completely dumb._ "Um, excuse me, but which one of you is Lily Evans?"

What is this—'Ask Which Twin is Lily Day'? Geez, people. I glared over at Liz before muttering a gloomy "me".

"Is it true you are going out with James Potter? I heard—"

I cut her off, already tired of people telling me that they heard I was going out with James. So what if it was only one girl—that's still more than enough. "Well, whatever you heard was _wrong_. I'd _never_ go out with someone like James Potter." I said fiercely, my temper rising all over again.

"Oh-okay. Bye." The girl and her not-giggling-anymore-thank-goodness friends hurried off, most likely afraid of my temper (that's one thing Liz and I are known for—our temper).

"I am _so_ going to kill Sirius Black! If anyone asks me that again, I swear I will scream!"

"You've only been asked twice, Lil. Plus, you're already screaming." Liz pointed out wittily.

"Your point being…?" I asked in just the same manner. Why does it matter how many times someone asks me, anyway?

…I bet _anyone_ could guess what happened after that—even that one Hufflepuff kid who can't even spell the word 'cat'…well, maybe not _him_… I'm telling you, it just made my day. (Can't you just _feel_ the sarcasm?) _Another_ freakin girl most likely coming over to ask about my 'beloved new boyfriend'. (Again, can you feel the sarcasm?)

"Excuse me, which one of you is Lily?" asked the girl timidly. Hehehe…I've got a plan _this_ time.

"She is." Came my reply as I pointed to Liz. "Well, I'll leave you two to chat." I started walking away, giving a mocking wave to Liz.

"No, Lily is _not_ going out with James Potter." I heard Liz say quickly before the girl had a chance to speak. I smirked. Serves her right, locking me up with that James Potter. Though, I began running when I heard Liz yell, "Lily Catherine Evans, get your butt back her right now!" down the hall.

I was quite amusing, running away from Liz. Only, we got stopped by a professor and missed breakfast. Not like missing breakfast mattered much, though. We miss it practically every single day.

* * *

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER**

**Lily's PoV**

(Most everyone knows that Lily isn't dating James, and Sirius was also taken care of…there was a lot of screaming involved…)

Liz and I were minding our own business when we heard someone behind us mutter a spell. We couldn't dodge it, considering the somewhat cramped quarters of the particular corridor the two of us happened to be in. Plus, we weren't what'd you call ready. But, that didn't stop me from knowing the spell and exactly what the idiotic spell did. And I knew exactly who said it. The Marauderers.

Both Liz and I turned around at the same time. Liz tried to asked me a question, but all that came out was, well, silence. Yep. That spell does what I was afraid of. Crap.

So, anyways, while Liz was trying to figure out what was going on—mind you she wasn't that good in charms—I was attempting to find the three boys I knew where under an invisibility cloak. Usually, I can hear pretty well. It's a lot easier to find someone when you can hear good, let me tell you. Heck, even being able to hear at all would help. At least, it'd help more than not freakin' being able to hear. Period.

I finally gave up my useless search because Liz was about to annoy the crap out of me. Normally she isn't annoying at all, but when she doesn't know something Liz is the most annoying person on the planet. No joke. I needed to get somewhere were there's parchment so I could explain everything to her. I stalked off to find some, dragging a silent protesting Liz behind me.

So much for that 'friend pact' I had with James Potter…

* * *

**(A/N: Lily is normal font. Linzey is italic. Actions are in parenthesis.)**

will you CALM DOWN!

_I am calm_

sure you are, Liz, sure you are

_Hey! quit makin fun of me and tell me what's goin on!_

I was getting to that, thank you very much!

_Sure you were, Lil, sure you were_

shut up!

_I am :)_

right. QUIT WRITING!

_writing writing writing writing writing writing writing writing wri_

(Lily hits Linzey on the head and grabs the quill out of her hands.)

I'm now going in explaining mode. interruptions will be rewarded wit

(Linzey yanks quill out of Lily's hand excitedly.)

_reward! I'm interrupting, so what do I get!_

(Lily takes off one of her shoes and smacks Linzey over the head.)

_ow! what was that for? I think its gonna leave a bruise…_

(Lily ignores her, prying the quill from her hands.)

as I was saying, interruptions will be rewarded with my shoe connecting with the interrupter's head. clear?

(Linzey nods head fearfully. Lily, thinking the look on Linzey's face is hilarious, explodes in silent laughter. Then, she finishes writing after calming herself down.)

God, you're gullible! I wasn't really going to hit you with my shoe until you yanked the quill out of my hand!

(Linzey goes to hit Lily with her hand, but Lily quickly grabs her shoe again. Linzey's hand immediately retreats.)

as I was saying, Miss Gullible,

(Linzey pouts dramatically at this as she reads over Lily's shoulder while Lily smirks triumphantly.)

the Marauderers put a charm on us—most likely the hard work of Remus—that prevents us from speaking or hearing.

_well, that sounds wounderful._

1) you spelled 'wonderful' wrong and 2) It is. Totally and wonderfully wonderful.

_1) I don't give a care and 2) I don't think there's such thing as 'wonderfully wonderful'!_

well, now there is, so there, Miss Gullible-Who-Can't-Spell-A-Thing!

(Linzey seizes the quill from Lily's hands since her shoe is safely back on her foot, ignoring the comment Lily wrote beforehand.)

_why don't you just say the counter-charm?_

since when do I know how to use magic without speaking?

_huh. forgot about that. but, then what are we going to do?_

I dunno. wait it out? make 'em take it off us? attempt to tell a professor who most likely won't believe us? like I said, (crosses out 'said') wrote, I dunno.

(After a moment of the two sitting/standing there silently, Linzey starts jumping up and down excitedly, mouthing the words "I know! I know!" while frantically waving her hand in the air. Lily, rolling her eyes at her sister's stupidity, hands over the quill rather reluctantly.)

_I've totally got it! we could use it to our advantage!_

you're going to have to fill me in on that one.

_we can do ANYTHING we wanna, and not hear anyone that tells us to stop! though, we won't be able to say anything…_

as annoying as you are and as weirdly as your mind works, Liz, you've got some pretty good ideas, I've gotta give it to ya.

(Linzey begins bowing dramatically, not looking as though she's going to stop any time in the near future.)

STOP!

(Lily shoves paper into Linzey's face, and takes of her shoe threateningly. Linzey stops hastily.)

Thank goodness! Now, lets get going!

(Lily and Linzey quickly depart, leaving behind the piece of parchment in the abandoned classroom just wanting to be found.)

* * *

**NEXT DAY IN TRANSFIGURATION**

**James' PoV**

(Pretty much James' view of what happens to the Evans Twins)

The Evans Twins walked into class precisely 10 seconds before class started. They have this thing were they can't be early for _anything_—and they do it on purpose, too. I don't know how they became friends with Rachel Taylor. She's too much of a goody-goody, no offense to Remus or anything.

"Miss Evans and Evans, please take your seats so we can begin class." Professor McGonagall addressed.

The Evans Twins just stood there in the doorway with a questionable look on their faces. After a moment, when they had decided McGonagall didn't say anything bad, they smiled cheekily and waved at her, walking over to sit down in the process. Guess the spell worked. Thank you Remus!

Since, obviously, the twins had no idea what in the world McGonagall was blabbing about, they pretended to pay attention until she stopped looking over at them. No doubt I'll be the one to make sure they know what McGonagall taught today. I'm the best in the class, after all.

The Evans Twins made a sport of seeing how many Exploding Snap cards they could throw at us Marauderers before they'd explode. A few of them did, but not enough to draw McGonagall's attention. Sirius about had a heart attack when one of the cards messed up a _strand_ of his _perfect_ hair. Sometimes I wonder about him.

Well, back to the subject: It was after all three of us Marauderers had done our work. Remus, quite a bit further away from me and Sirius considering we were the main targets, was transfiguring his pincushion again and again. Sirius was _still_ trying to fix his hair, which already looked perfectly fine. I was contently resting back on the two legs of my chair, stealing unsuspicious glances at Lily—or, at least, who I _thought_ was Lily. But, why does it matter anyway? They both look _exactly_ the same.

I heard something, but didn't bother to move from my comfortable position to check it out. Later, I found out it was the source of the explosion that left me and my fellow Marauderers covered in soot—half a deck of Exploding Snap cards most likely charmed to have two times the explosion power, perhaps even more that that. McGonagall swiftly turned around from her position of helping the worst chap in our class transfigure his pincushion. Obviously she heard that explosion. It was quite funny to see her fuming, even though I was miserably covered in soot.

Everybody in the class knew exactly who was targeted—three _innocent_ Marauderers covered head to foot in soot. And anyone who had any since whatsoever—event that _really_ dumb Hufflepuff—could tell who was the cause of the explosion—two _guilty_, silently and hysterically laughing Evans Twins.

McGonagall fumed. "OUT! And detention tonight with me—7:00 sharp!" She yelled at the Evans Twins, pointing towards the door. That, too, was quite funny. Especially since the Evans Twins didn't hear a word she just said; they were continuing on in their fit of silent laughter. Finally, after Rachel nudged whichever twin was closest to her—they _really_ need to get nametags—the two saw McGonagall's still pointing finger and her furious expression.

Blank stares came from the twins' direction. "OUT!" Repeated McGonagall. More blank stares. **(A/N: the quotes in parenthesis are what the twins are attempting to say to each other, but James can't tell what they're saying so he doesn't say so.)**

Then, the Evans Twins turned to each other and one of them mouthed something to the other. ("What'd she say?") The other one rolled her eyes and replied something. ("Do I look like I'm supposed to know the answer?")("Is that a trick question?") The second twin glared at the first because of whatever she said…wonder what she _did_ say…How do those two communicate with each other? I can't tell one word they're 'saying'—more like mouthing—so how can they? Most likely a twin thing…

The Evans Twins' gazes turned again to the pointing McGonagall, then back again to each other. ("Should we tell her?")("Are you _crazy_? Of course not!")("Maybe we should just leave.") I noticed one of them nod their head, and then both of the twins turned to McGonagall and waved as they moved to go out the door. I wish _I_ could just walk out the door like they did after 'saying goodbye'. Humph! Life is so unfair sometimes—I now have to sit and finish the rest of class soot-covered.

* * *

**3rd Person PoV**

The twins were walking down the hallway seeing how much noise they could make without truly making noise. Let's just say that if you could really hear them, their commotion would ring throughout the majority of Hogwarts. I guess you could consider that fun…if you've got nothing else to do. Of course, the Evans Twins are easily amused, so for them it would probably be fun no matter what.

That's around the time when the boy came. He was obviously a 1st year, considering they were the only ones who didn't have class at the moment. Well, not counting the Evans Twins. The boy had trouble getting the girls attention because they were in a heated discussion of trying to figure out what to do next, since the 'yelling' had gotten boring, and figure out what the other one was suggesting to do. When he finally got their attention, he handed the twins a note, and then hurriedly ran away.

The twins looked at the note curiously before opening it delicately. And there it read:

_Miss Evans and Evans,_

_I would like it very much if you would so kindly meet me at my office door._

_Professor Dumbledore._

The two looked questionably at each other before shrugging as a silent sign for 'what the heck'. So, they decided to go to the headmaster's office. It's a good thing they did, too.

Professor Dumbledore was waiting patiently at he gargoyle, a rolled up parchment in his hand. He said something, and the gargoyle move, revealing the set of stairs that lead to his office. The headmaster motioned for the twins to follow him as he ascended the staircase.

When they got inside the office, Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at the twins. They stared blankly at him, wondering what spell he'd cast on them. He said what they presumed to be a spell—which it was.

"Good day, Miss Evans and Evans." Greeted the headmaster. Surprisingly the Evans Twins could make out his words as clear as day. At first they stared in wonder, but their confused expressions soon turned into relief ones.

"Finally!" Lily exclaimed, once she figured out exactly what was going on.

"Thanks professor!" Said Linzey excitedly as she too caught on.

"How'd you find out?" Lily questioned.

The headmaster handed the rolled up parchment he had in his hand to Lily. "You two should me careful exactly where you leave your written conversations."

The twins looked down at what was written on the paper—their conversation from when they first got deaf and muted. "Whoops." They said in unison.

"Though, this would be a good time to do something on the culprits of this unfortunate prank." The headmaster said with a twinkle in his eyes. The twins each smirked at what he said, said one last "thanks", and headed out the door before the headmaster could change his mind about letting two wild pranksters on the lose.

* * *

The Evans Twins were oddly quiet during lunch, and scarcely ate a thing. The kept looking over at their eating rivals, the Marauderers, expressions unreadable. The Marauderers, excited about their successful prank, did not notice the Evans Twins' intent interest in them. The two twins looked at each other, and then moved their gaze back to the unsuspecting Marauderers. Their plan was working perfectly.

The Marauderers continued feasting, not being interrupted until Remus noticed what was going on, "Uh, guys…" James and Sirius looked down and began to panic. You probably would, too, if you were gradually rising up from your seat into the air and didn't have a clue to as why you were. Even Remus seemed a little freaked out about the whole ordeal.

Laughter filled the hall as students began noticing the three boys suspended in the air. After getting past the 'panic-stage', the boys started the 'embarrassed stage', considering everyone was laughing at them. It didn't help that they soon began to turn, stopping only when they were upside down. Looking around below them, the Marauderers noticed the culprits of the particular and embarrassing prank: The _supposed_-to-be-_silent_ Evans Twins who were _loudly_ laughing hysterically.

Though, the laughter of the other students soon started to die down, for more and more people were rising up from their seats—even professors. Pretty soon, only the Evans Twins were left with their feet on the ground, smirking as they looked up at their 'victims'. Some were attempting to get down, with no avail. Figures, since the Evans Twins _always_ make sure they're the only ones who can undo their pranks. Maybe letting two crazy pranksters run wild wasn't one of Professor Dumbledore's smarter ideas…

"I wonder if you could do flips up there." Wondered Lily aloud, looking up at all the rest of the school.

"Dunno, but there's always a way to find out." Linzey replied, a mischievous smirk playing on her face.

"That doesn't sound half bad." Commented Lily, finally picking up her fork and digging into her food. Linzey followed, knowing what her sister was thinking.

After eating a few bites of food, the Evans Twins had joined the rest of the school in the air. Though, unlike most of them, the twins weren't trying to get down—they were trying to perfect 'stunts'. The two even got a few others to join them—the ones that weren't really all that scared of heights. I'm sure the Marauderers, or at least James and Sirius, would have joined in as well if it hadn't been for the charm that made it where they couldn't move an inch. Figures that _they_ would be the only ones with a binding charm—besides the professors, of course.

Most likely the professors would be lecturing the Evans Twins about not doing whatever they did at the particular time. That is, if they didn't have on a binding charm, which has been stated before. Plus, they also had a silencing charm on them, so yelling at the two could not happen, either. This, unfortunately for many, let the Evans Twins have free reign on what exactly was happening. Probably not a very good thing…

"I'm bored!" Complained Linzey after doing numerous stunts. Some of the students around her sighed, hoping that her being bored meant that she'd let everyone down. Unfortunately, that was one far-fetched idea.

"Me too!" Lily agreed. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you." Before her sister could comment, the twin silently said the spell that slowly let her make her way down. More sighs were emitted from students around her, but only because they were jealous of the fact that Lily was on the _solid_ ground below.

"Wait on me!" Called Linzey from above. The twin reached for her wand, only to find that it was not there. Looking down, Linzey realized exactly where her precious wand had 'escaped' to—in a taunting Lily's hand. Linzey glared down at her sister._ Why that little…_ "Lily Catherine Evans! Get your butt back up here and give me my freakin' wand!" Linzey yelled, so loud that it got the attention of the whole hall.

"What if I don't wanna!" came the lazily yelled reply.

"Lily Catherine!" Linzey threatened again.

But, Lily ignored the threat, waving her hand as if taking her twin sister's wand and not intending to give it back anytime soon didn't mean much at all. "Borrow someone else's!" she yelled over her shoulder as she walked out of the great hall.

"Lily!" Linzey tried again, but no Lily reappeared. Looking around, she grabbed the first wand she saw, muttering, "Gonna borrow this," before finally saying the spell that would get her down. As soon as she sat down, Linzey put the wand down on one of the tables, ignoring the boy yelling at her about stealing his wand. "Lily! Come back here!" Linzey yelled as she stalked out of the hall.

Unsurprisingly, Lily was waiting outside the door, twirling a strand of hair impatiently. "Was wondering when you'd find a way to get down." Linzey glared at her sister, and the chase began.

"Give it back!" she yelled.

"I ain't giving it back!" replied Lily, running away.

"Lily Catherine…"

* * *

_A/N: I wasn't planning on stopping it here, but I thought that if I continued on with what I was planning to do it'd be even longer until this story got updated. Sorry again for the long wait! Oh, and I hope that this isn't considered a cliffhanger!_

_PLEASE R&R! (It makes me **happy** :D)_

Aznangel4eva yeah, well, don't get used to it…yet…:)

Katara129 Thanks!

Crazylily: Not to worry—I'd never forget about you!

Trixie's girl: Wish I could…but then there wouldn't be any of the famous Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry…lol

Yourheartsdesire: Sorry about the cliffhanger…I really didn't mean for it to be one…

Sweet.filo.chik: if you're talking about when I spelled told like tolled in the earlier chapters, I know. I was going to edit it, but never had the time…

And thanks for your review!

Mademoiselle-Carl: Thanks soooo much for your review!

Mandrake Queen: Don't worry, I am!


End file.
